Pulau
by Kurado Ssen
Summary: [Chap 5 update] Tidak ada yang tahu, tidak ada yang merencanakannya. ...Kenapa? Acara 'liburan' yang mereka inginkan jadi mengerikan seperti ini? [Gore?] [AU] [ngambil beberapa karakter di Osomatsu RPG game]
1. Awal yang Tidak Diinginkan

_[Tidak ada yang tahu, tidak ada yang merencanakannya._

… _.Kenapa?_

 _Acara 'liburan' yang mereka inginkan jadi mengerikan seperti ini?]_

 **~Pulau~**

 _Kaak kaak_

Suara lengkingan burung gagak terdengar menggema di langit yang tampak mendung karena awan tebal yang selalu menutupi sang mentari pada pulau tersebut. Gagak itu terbang kesegela arah dengan 'senandung' yang terdengar janggal bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bola mata semerah darah itu seakan tengah mengawasi 'sesuatu' yang melesat cepat di bawah sana, di sebuah hutan yang rimbun akan pepohonan.

Seseorang sedang berlari dan 'sesuatu' mengikutinya dari belakang. Dalam penglihatannya yang tajam, dapat gagak itu lihat dengan jelas, seseorang itu tengah dikejar oleh makhluk yang tidak jelas; sepasang tanduk, sepasang sayap, dan ekor. Beberapa kali orang tersebut tersandung dan segera membangkitkan tubuhnya untuk kabur dari makhluk yang berniat menangkapnya. Terengah-engah, sepertinya orang itu mulai kewalahan dan kehabisan napas. Kedua kaki yang telah menempuh jarak bermeter-meter membuat orang itu ingin beristirahat saat ini juga. Namun jika dia berhenti sebentar saja, maka dapat dipastikan jika orang itu akan tertangkap. Gagak tersebut terus mengepakkan sayapnya mengikuti langkah orang yang tengah dikejar itu berlari.

Sang burung Gagak pun mengeluarkan suaranya, kembali.

Hei, ada yang tahu sebuah mitos?

Yang menyebutkan bahwa, ketika kau mendengar suara gagak pada suatu tempat, maka akan ada seseorang yang mati pada tempat tersebut.

Melirikkan matanya kebelakang, orang itu terkejut ketika jarak antara dirinya dan makhluk –atau mungkin ia sebut sebagai monster- sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Kembali ia mempercepat langkah kakinya yang benar-benar sudah terasa letih. Ia ingin beristirahat, serius. Dia sebenarnya sudah tidak kuat lagi jika berlari untuk menempuh beberapa meter kedepannya. Namun, ia juga tidak mau tertangkap begitu saja oleh monster yang terus-terusan mengejarnya.

Sejujurnya, ia juga merasa sedikit kesal.

Seharusnya, dengan sepasang sayap pada punggung monster tersebut, ia dapat ditangkap dengan mudah, bukan?. Bukan berarti ia benar-benar ingin ditangkap, tapi monster tersebut seperti tengah mempermainkannya.

"Belum capek, ya? Masih kuat berlari?" Tanya monster tersebut diikuti kekehan ejek seakan asik menikmati sebuah pertunjukan menarik dari pria yang mencoba kabur darinya. Diperhatikannya punggung pria tersebut yang masih saja terus berlari dengan tatapan meremehkan. Sebenarnya percuma jika pria itu mencoba melarikan diri, namun dirinya hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang sekaligus penasaran seberapa jauh pria tersebut akan berlari. Seseorang yang telah ia tetapkan sebagai 'mangsa' tidak akan lepas dari apapun.

Menatap sang mangsa, monster tersebut menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Kau baik sekali, dengan berolah raga seperti itu, maka dagingmu akan semakin lezat nantinya~" Ucap sang monster membuat pria di hadapannya mendesis kesal. Dia sadar kalu berlari seperti ini, ia malah membuat hidangan lezat bagi monster di belakangnya, tapi kalau berhent-

"Akh, aduh!"

Sukses besar, sebuah akar pohon yang nampak mencuat dari tanah, membuatnya terjatuh dan tidak mempu berdiri kembali karena kakinya terkilir. Mendudukan dirinya, matanya langsung membulat menatap horor pada monster yang sudah berdiam tepat di hadapannya. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya, debaran jantung kian mengeras ketika monster tersebut menyeringai seram dan mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Ia takut, sungguh, monster tersebut akan memakannya hidup-hidup. Kini ia benar-benar terpojok, mencoba memundurkan dirinya kebelakang namun yang didapat adalah punggunya yang terjebak oleh pohon besar di belakangnya.

"Tertangkap." Pria itu membeku memandang takut pada sosok di hadapannya yang mulai berubah. Sepasang sayap pada monster tersebut mulai memanjang diikuti deretan giginya dan kuku-kukunya yang mulai meruncing. Mata merah semerah darah itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan dan begitu menusuk bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Seringaian yang semakin lebar itu cukup membuat si pria tidak dapat melakukan apapun selagi detak jantung yang semakin terasa cepat terdengar kian mengeras.

Didekatkanya deretan gigi yang meruncing itu pada perpotongan leher dan pundak pria yang sudah pasrah di hadapannya.

'S-siapapun tolong…'

"Selamat makan~"

"ARGGGGHHH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pulau**

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Pulau © Kurado Ssen

Pair: Temukan sendiri- /oi!

Rated: T? berangsur-angsur menjadi M, sepertinya~

Warning: Gore? mungkin. Para matsu disini tidak bersaudara. AU. Mengambil beberapa karakter dalam game RPG Osomatsu-san. Terdapat monster-monster khayalan. Typo. Bahasa suka-suka Author.

 **.**

FF ini tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, hanya hobi semata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Beberapa hari yang lalu]_

 _[Di pesawat]_

Seharusnya dia senang, karena hari ini adalah hari dimana akhirnya ia bisa berlibur.

Seharusnya dia senang, karena dirinya memenangkan tiket liburan geratis.

Seharusnya dia senang, karena ketiga temannya ikut menemaninya.

Seharusnya dia senang, karena Nyaa- _chan_ (idolanya) satu pesawat dengannya.

Seharusnya dia senang, karena baru pertama kali inilah ia naik pesawat.

Tapi, ya, seharusnya.

Nyatanya? Ia hanya menatap kosong pada jendela yang menampakkan awan mendung di luar pesawat tumpangannya. Di luar sana, tengah terjadi badai sepertinya. Terlihat aliran-aliran air yang mengallir cepat melewati jendela pesawat, juga kilatan silau yang singkat berbentuk garis di luar sana. Dengan pelan, ia menghela napas. Kemudian sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan posisi yang lebih nyaman. Tatapannya kini menatap lurus pada belakang bangku penumpang di hadapannya.

"Oi, Choromatsu! Kenapa kau diam saja?" Ujar seorang pria yang duduk di belakangnya. Pria itu kini menaruh kepalanya pada bagian atas bangku yang Choromatsu duduki, matanya melirik kebawah menatap Choromatsu yang masih berpandangan kosong. Choromatsu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat siapakah yang mulai mengajaknya bicara. Terlihatlah pria dengan alis yang disulam serta sepasang mata yang memakai kontak lensa. Mulut yang selalu terlihat seperti garis menukik kebawah itu kini hanya mengeluarkan gumaman singkat, sepasang matanya kembali memandangi peristiwa yang terjadi di luar jendela.

"Entahlah, tetapi aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, Karamatsu."

Seorang pemuda dengan setelan kemeja putih berdasi merah muda yang duduk di samping Chormatsu sontak memukul-mukul pundaknya dengan kesal. "Jangan katakan itu, Choromatsu~" Choromatsu hanya memandang geli pada tingkah pria di sampingnya yang tengah memukulnya kelewat pelan dengan nada terdengar dimanja-manjakan. Seperti perempuan saja.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Todomatsu."

"Tenang, itu hanya perasaan Choromatsu, kita pasti akan baik-baik saja." Kemudian Karamatsu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Todomatsu agar pria pecinta merah muda itu tidak merasa takut lagi karena ucapan Choromatsu. Namun yang di dapat? Todomatsu hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan jijik.

Karamatsu kicep, ia kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya pada bangku yang terletak paling dekat dengan sebuah jendela. Di sampingnya, terdapat seorang gadis berusia sama seperti mereka bertiga –Kara, Choro, dan Todo-. Di sepasang telinga gadis berkepang dua tersebut terdapat _headset_ guna mendengar beberapa list lagu yang terdapat dalam _Ipod_ -nya. Jari-jarinya terlihat tengah mengatuk-ngatuk pahanya diikuti telapak kaki yang ikutan mengetuk lantai pesawat. Bibirnya menggumamkan nada lagu yang tidak asig di telinga Karamatsu, pasti gadis itu sedang mendengar lagunya sendiri. Karamatsu sedikit tertawa melihat gadis yang bernama Totoko tersebut.

Ia ingat saat mereka berempat akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlibur ke luar negeri, ketika secara mengejutkan, Choromatsu berhasil memenangkan permainan pada sebuah acara di televisi, dan mendapatkan empat tiket geratis untuk berlibur bersama teman-temannya. Choromatsu juga begitu sangat bahagia hingga tak terkendali, saat tahu bahwa seorang idolanya 'Hashimota Nyaa' akan satu pesawat dengannya. Sepertinya, Hashimoto akan memulai _tour_ dunianya. Manajer, beberapa staff Hashimoto pun ikut memenuhi pesawat yang ditumpangi empat sekawan tersebut.

Kembali Karamatsu memandangi jendela di sampingnya.

Dan terbelalaklah ia ketika melihat kabut tebal di luar tertembus oleh beberapa puncak gunung –atau bukit- yang menjulang cukup tinggi.

Apa mereka sedang terbang rendah?

 _BLARRR_

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah guncangan sangat terasa di badan pesawat itu sukses membuat orang-orang di dalamnya terkejut. Alat bantu pernapasan keluar kemudian menggantung di atas kepala para penumpang. Kemudian terdengar suara pilot yang memberitahukan bahwa kondisi berbahaya tengah terjadi di antara mereka. Para pramugari berusaha membuat penumpan tetap tenang, walau tetap saja kepanikkan terlihat jelas pada wajah pramugari-pramugari tersebut. Tangisan Todomatsu pecah, ia tidak menggunakan alat bantu pernapasannya karena terlampau panik. Choromatsu hanya membelalakkkan matanya begitu melihat asap hitam yang pekat serta percikan api menutupi pemandangan di luar jendela sana. Totoko sontak memeluk Karamatsu dengan berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Karamatsu memejamkan kedua matanya, pelukannya pada Totoko semakin dieratkan, dalam keadaan seperti ini tentu saja ia hanya bisa pasrah. Suara teriakan yang bercampur ketakutan dari penumpang naas itu semakin mengeras kala dirasakannya badan pesawat yang miring nyaris seratus delapan puluh derajat melaju dengan cepat menuju daratan di bawahnya.

 _BUMMM_

Semua pun berlangsung begitu cepat.

 **~Pulau~**

Sepasang mata terlihat tengah mengerjap beberapa kali, warna merah memburamkan penglihatannya. Tangannya yang terasa sakit mencoba untuk mengahapus warna merah tersebut. Rupanya, itu adalah darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Ia kemudian mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya, menahan rasa pening yang amat terasa di kepalanya, juga beberapa luka bakar pada bagian tangan kanannya. Ia mendesis sesaat, matanya menyipit melihat apa yang terjadi pada sekelilingnya. Sebuah pesawat hancur lebur yang masih meninggalkan beberapa titik api kecil tersaji di hadapannya.

Juga beberapa mayat yang bergelimpangan.

Rasanya, Choromatsu ingin muntah begitu mencium bau gosong berasal dari manusia malang yang terpanggang hidup-hidup oleh kobaran api ketika pesawat yang ditumpanginya sukses menghantam tanah. Choromatsu dengan keras mencubit pipinya sendiri.

Sakit… jadi yang barusan terjadi, bukanlah mimpi.

Ia berdiri, mencoba berjalan walau tertatih mendekati badan pesawat yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya tersebut. Sekarang, ia berharap kalau-kalau masih ada manusia lainnya yang selamat selain dirinya. Ah, ia ingat pada ketiga temannya, dimana mereka? Bukankah seharusnya mereka berdekatan?.

Atau mungkin…

Kaki Choromatsu tak kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya agak lama, ia kemudian jatuh berlutut menatap nanar pesawat naas di hadapannya. Memikirkan keadan buruk tentang teman-temannya membuat air matanya mengalir deras dalam diam. Menerima tragedi pahit yang ia terima di sekenario hidupnya. Angin dingin di pulau itu berhembus, semakin mendramatisir suasana Choromatsu yang diliputi rasa kesedihan sekaligus takut.

Benar apa yang difirasatkannya tadi.

"Ngh."

Dengan cepat Choromatsu menoleh, mencari asal muasal sumber suara yang baru saja tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Ia terkejut ketika melihat bongkahan pesawat yang sedikit bergerak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berlutut. Kembali ia bangkitkan tubuhnya, mengambil langkah cepat mendekati bongkahan besi yang di maksud. Menyingkirkannya sekuat tenaga, akhirnya Choromatsu dapat bernapas lega melihat seorang manusia yang masih bernapas di sana.

Terlebih dia adalah…

"N-nyaa- _chan_."

Mulutnya menganga, ia tidak tahu harus senang atau bagaimana ketika sang 'Idol' yang dicintainya setengah mati berada tepat di depan matanya. Biasanya ia akan langsung mengeluarkan _lightstick_ -nya sambil berteriak-teriak ria ala _fanboy._ Berfoto untuk mengabadikan momen langka.

Tapi.

Tapi.

Tap-

Woi, bukan waktunya ngewota, Choromatsu!.

Benar, lupakan dulu tentang itu. Ia harus segera menyelamatkan Hashimoto sekarang. Keadaan idol itu cukup parah dengan luka gores yang mengiris beberapa bagian di kulit mulusnya, membuat darahnya mengalir tanpa henti. Choromatsu merasakan debaran jantungnya menjadi cepat ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk menggendong Hashimoto menuju tempat yang lebih nyaman. Tangannya gemetar ketika akhirnya ia dapat menyentuh sang pujaan hati secara langsung. Ia membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan hidup Hashimoto dengan _background_ blink-blink di belakangnya. Kemudian Hashimoto menyukainya, lalu- lalu- mereka menik-

"Choromatsu! Sebelah sini!"

Hilang sudah bayangan _happy ending_ seorang Choromatsu ketika suara pria yang berteriak memanggil namanya membuyarkan segalanya. Kepalanya menoleh menuju sumber suara, tangannya yang semula bergetar untuk menyentuh Hashimoto kini beringsut menjauh. Kedua bola matanya melihat seorang pria dengan _Hoodie_ biru yang mulai berjalan ke arahnya dengan pincang, ia menatap miris pada luka robek yang terlihat di sepanjang paha orang tersebut. Celana jeans yang semula bewarna biru tua itu kini bercampur dengan warna merah.

"Karamatsu… kau selamat?" Tanyanya ketika jarak antara dia dan Karamatsu sudah cukup dekat. Dalam keadaan seperti ini sempat-sempatnya Karamatsu tersenyum, bibirnya bergerak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi langsung dipotong oleh Choromatsu. "Dimana Todomatsu, Totoko- _chan_ , atau pun yang lainnya?! Apa mereka selamat?" Choromatsu menatap Karamatsu antusias begitu bertanya tentang keberadaan teman-teman yang lainnya, nada khawatir terdengar jelas di sana.

"Todomatsu dan Totoko selamat, tenang saja." Jelasnya dibarengi desahan lega yang keluar dari mulut Choromatsu. Beberapa detik tidak ada tanda-tanda Choromatsu ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, Karamatsu berniat melanjutkan penjelasannya "Semula, hanya aku dan salah satu staff dari Nyaa- _chan_ yang sudah sadar, kemudian kami memebawa beberapa orang lainnya yang selamat di dekat pohon besar di sana." Jari tangannya menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi tak jauh dari tempat di mana pesawat telah hancur. Choromatsu mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk, kemudian mengangguk perlahan. "Ayo Choromatsu, aku kembali karena ingin membawamu kesana."

"Tunggu-"

"Ada apa?"

"Disini ada Nyaa- _chan_ , dia masih hidup."

 **~Pulau~**

Hari sudah malam, keadaan pulau yang semakin gelap itu mulai terasa mencekam. Tidak ada bulan ataupun bintang yang terlihat menyinari, mereka tertutup oleh tebalnya kabut yang terasa abadi pada pulau tersebut. Senandung ria yang dilantunkan makhluk-makhluk malam terdengar. Rimbunan pohon yang cukup besar serta tinggi itu menyelimuti hampir seluruh dari pulau tersebut, tanah disana terasa begitu becek dan lincin. Tanjakan-tanjakan yang cukup terjal sering dijumpai, mengingat daratan pada pulau tersebut terdapat banyak sekali bukit. Sekali terpeleset ketika mendaki, maka kau akan hilang selamanya. Terbawa oleh arus sungai yang sangat deras di bawah sana.

Atau termakan oleh makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang telah menghuni pulau tersebut.

Asap tebal masih membumbung cukup tinggi pada sebuah pesawat yang baru saja mengalami tragedi mengerikan. Sudah tidak ada api yang membakar pada pesawat tersebut. Beberapa peralatan medis ataupun alat penting lainnya telah menghilang dari tempatnya, sepertinya orang-orang yang selamat telah mengambilnya.

Bagian kepala dan badan pesawat tersebut terpisah cukup jauh setelah menghantam tanah dengan moncong pesawat yang terlebih dahulu mendarat. Dapat dipastikan bahwa kedua pilot dan co-pilot disana sukses meregang nyawa. Beberapa onggokan daging yang matang karena terpanggang terlihat bertebaran disana, ada yang terlempar ada pula yang masih duduk anyem di bangku pesawat. Ada yang terpisang dari anggota badan lainnya, ada pula yang masih utuh.

Pemandangan mengerikan itu kini tengah ditatap oleh seseorang –atau mungkin makhluk tidak jelas- dengan pandangan malas. Makhluk itu menggunakan baju dengan terusan celana bewarna hitam, kepalanya tertutup oleh tudung dari bagian belakang bajunya. Ia melangkah selayaknya manusia normal, namun bentuk telapak kaki dan tangannya lah yang terlihat janggal. Ekor panjang yang tumbuh pada bagian tulang bagian belakangnya melilit sebuah palu yang cukup besar –setara dengan tubuhnya sendiri-. Ia memincing melihat seonggok daging yang tidak sengaja ia injak. Tidak jelas apa yang ia ekspresikan karena tudung yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya kala ia menunduk.

"Ada yang mampir, sepertinya…" Gumamnya menggunakan bahasa manusia yang sangat fasih. "Merepotkan…" nada berat yang terdengar malas itu diucapnya saat sebelah kakinya menendang pelan tubuh tengkurap di bawahnya. Tubuh itu pun berguling berubah posisi menjadi telentang. Sudah tidak jelas apakah tubuh itu milik seorang laki-laki atau perempuan, kulit kepalanya terbakar habis dan hanya memperlihatkan daging bewarna merah seperti terkelupas pada wajahnya. Mungkin kulit bagian wajah itu telah terkikis ketika bergesekan dengan tanah dan tidak terbakar karena posisinya yang tengkurap.

Makhluk yang melihat kejadian menjijikkan itu pun sama sekali tidak merasa takut ataupun mual. Dengan perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya menuju sebuah hutan dimana sepertinya, orang-orang yang selamat berjalan ke arah sana.

"Manusia-manusia bodoh, mereka memasuki wilayah penuh monster." Membalikkan badan, makhluk tersebut kembali melangkah menuju arah yang sama ketika ia datang. Decihan tidak peduli terdengar disana. "Tch, Bukan urusanku…"

 _Tap…_

 _Tap…_

 _Tap…_

Memberhentikan langkah, makhluk tersebut menoleh sekilas dimana para manusia itu pergi, kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Dalam beberapa langkah, makhluk tersebut sudah menghilang dibalik rindangnya pepohonan.

 **~Pulau~**

Tanah yang mereka lewati, kini semakin becek juga suasana malam yang semakin gelap hingga terasa susah untuk melihat. Para manusia yang selamat itu terus berjalan semakin jauh ke dalam hutan guna mencari sebuah tempat untuk mereka beristirahat. Walau tempat itu adalah sebuah gua, mereka sudah cukup bersyukur. Sulit untuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya ketika senter yang menerangi langkah mereka hanya ada dua. Manusia itu sendiri sekarang tersisa tidak sampai setengah dari penumpang pesawat yang berkapasitas seratus orang.

Mereka terus berjalan, setelah mengobati luka-luka pada tubuh mereka masing-masing dengan kotak medis yang untungnya masih bisa diselamatkan.

Dua orang pria memimpin di depan, dilihat dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan sepertinya dua orang tersebut adalah para staff persiapan _tour_ Hashimoto. Di belakang mereka terdapat sepasang manusia bernama Hiro dan Nashiro (Ceritanya nama dari Cristmast couple) berlanjut dengan Hashimoto yang masih tidak sadar dan di gendong oleh manajernya, kemudian dibarisan paling belakang terdapat empat sekawan yang sejak tadi saling berjalan beriringan. Dua senter pun di pegang oleh seorang staff di depan sana dan Choromatsu yang berada paling belakang.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

…

Dua belas.

Sekarang sudah jelas hanya ada berapa orang yang selamat.

Tidak sampai seperempat-nya, malah.

"Aku sudah lelah." Keluh Todomatsu. Ia berhenti sesaat, menekuk kedua lututnya yang sudah terasa begitu lelah untuk melangkah. Choromatsu yang menyadarinya pun ikut berhenti, senternya ia sorotkan pada wajah Todomatsu, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya jika Todomatsu telah mencapai batasnya. "Choromatsu, itu silau." Todomatsu menghalangi cahaya silau dari senter tersebut menggunakan telapak tangannya. Choromatsu yang menyadari perbuatannya segera menyenter ke arah lain.

Tidak ada yang sadar ketika sekelebat bayangan hitam lewat secara cepat pada sorot senter Choromatsu kala itu.

"Aku juga lelah. Bisa bilang pada yang lainnya kita berhenti dulu?" Timpal Totoko di sebelahnya. Perban yang membalut sepanjang pergelangan tangan kanan Totoko itu menutupi luka bakar yang gadis itu terima. Sama seperti perban yang membalut lingkaran kepala Choromatsu, ataupun paha Karamatsu dan Todomatsu mendapatkan bagian luka yang sama seperti Totoko.

Menyetujui perkataan temannya, Choromatsu mengambil napas untuk berteriak agar orang di depan sana dapat mendengarnya. "Istirahat! Yang disini sudah lelah!".

Terdengar desahan napas lega usai Choromatsu mengucapkan hal tersebut. Dengan segera mereka mencari sebuah tempat yang cukup kering untuk mereka duduki. Todomatsu yang beruntung segera duduk diatas sebuah batu, kakinya ia luruskan agar peredaran darahnya dapat mengalir secara sempurna. Hashimoto yang telah sadar duduk di samping sang manajer, tatapannya tampak redup ketika Choromatsu tidak sengaja memandangnya.

'Sial, seperti itu pun tetap saja Nyaa- _chan_ KAWAII!' Jerit Choromatsu dalam hati. Wajahnya merona membayangkan wajah manis milik Hashimoto. Untung saja tempat itu gelap, jadi tidak ada yang menyadari warna merah dipipinya. Ia menatap heran ketika Hashimoto duduk menekuk tubuhnya, dan mulai bergetar. ah, Choromatsu sadar jika cuaca di sekeliling mereka sangat dingin, dan Hashimoto sama sekali tidak memakai jaket. Ini saatnya, ia harus terlihat _gentle_ di depan Hashimoto agar idol kucing tersebut kagum kemudian memujinya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Choromatsu ingin terbang.

Eh, tunggu. Memberikan jaket dari mana? Pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini saja hanyalah kemeja hijau kotak-kotak.

Asem.

Jaket yang ia tinggal dalam kabin pesawat tentu saja telah terbakar.

"Hashimoto-san, kau bisa menggunakan Hoodie-ku."

Dan Choromatsu sukses menatap Karamatsu dengan pandangan horror. Ia pundung di tempat, kesempatan besarnya telah terambil begitu saja oleh kawan pecinta biru yang menyakitkan tersebut.

"Lalu kamu menggunakan apa, nyaa~?"

"Tentu saja _tanktop_ ku yang terlihat keren ini."

"Itu Wajahmu?."

"Tentu, apa Hashimoto-san mau juga?"

"Menyakitkan."

Karamatsu terdiam, namun tak lama setelahnya ia dapat mendengar sebuah tawa yang ditahan oleh mulut Hashimoto. Tawa Hashimoto pun pecah, terdengar merdu bagi pendengaran Karamatsu –begitu pula Choromatsu. "Kau lucu, dan terima kasih, nya~" kemudian sebuah senyuman yang terlihat manis pun mengembang pada wajahnya.

Karamatsu tersentak sesaat, kemudian membalas senyuman Hashimoto.

Gigi Choromatsu gemeretak, suhu tubuhnya mendadak panas. Ia cemburu, tentu saja. Namun ia hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya kesal ketika Karamatsu berjalan mendekatinya. Karamatsu terlihat sedang memilih daun yang cukup besar untuk dijadikan alas sebagai tempat duduk.

"Seperti biasa, kau sok baik." Ucapnya sinis.

"Aku tulus, kok. Kalau Choromatsu ingin kehangatan dariku, sini biar ku peluk."

"DIAMLAH!"

Karamatsu tertawa pelan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kawannya itu. Tentu saja ia tahu kalau Choromatsu sangatlah menggemari Hashimoto. Pasti Choromatsu tengah cemburu besar padanya, ia sadar kalau sejak tadi Choromatsu mencuri pandang pada Hashimoto. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sebagai laki-laki yang baik, ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang gadis kedinginan di depan matanya. Sejenak ia telah melupakan kenyataan pahit yang hadir dalam hidupnya. Berbicara dengan seorang Idol? Pasti akan sangat merepotkan jika kau berada di 'sana'.

Tempat tinggalnya.

"Daun ini cukup-"

"GRAHHHH!"

Karamatsu mematung begitu menemukan 'sesuatu' dibalik sebuah daun yang cukup lebar setelah ia cabut. Matanya melebar begitu melihat sebuah wajah yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Wajah itu adalah wajah manusia -tanpa kulit-, deretan giginya meruncing tajam, air liur menetes dari kedua sudut mulutnya yang terlihat robek.

Beberapa orang lainnya menoleh dengan cepat dan terkejut setengah mati dengan sosok aneh yang muncul tepat di hadapan wajah Karamatsu. Karamatsu membelalakan matanya, sesegera mungkin ia harus menyuruh yang lainnya pergi.

"LARIIIII!"

Dengan langkah panik mereka semua segera beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka, berlari sejauh mungkin untuk menyelematkan diri dari kejaran sang makhluk aneh. Sosok itu pun keluar dari semak-semak, memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang seperti manusia biasa namun tidak dengan wajahnya serta…

Tentakel-tentakel yang bermunculan di punggungnya.

"HUWAAAA!" Seseorang dari mereka tertangkap ketika tentakel panjang tersebut tersulur untuk melilit kaki kanan dari manajer seorang Hashimoto. Kejadian berlangsung cepat, dengan bantuan kedua ujung tentakel tajamnya, sosok itu menusuk bagian perut sang manajer kemudian menariknya hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Usus dikeluarkan secara paksa, kemudian sosok itu segera memakannya. Tatapannya semakin tajam kala ia asik memakan tubuh bagian lainnya. Darah berceceran dimana-mana, onggokan daging yang terpental mengenai wajah Hashimoto.

"MANAJERRRRR!" Hashimoto berteriak nyalang ketika menyaksikan sang manejer yang telah lama bersamanya itu kini telah hancur dengan sadisnya. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua sudut matanya, ingin ia berlari untuk menghampiri tempat dimana Manejer berada, namun kedua staffnya telah menariknya untuk segera menjauhi tempat berbahaya tersebut.

Kini monster tersebut kembali mengejar sekelompok manusia yang mencoba lari darinya. Meninggalkan mayat manajer yang telah terpotong-potong secara sadis.

Choromatsu terus berlari, ia memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia berhenti begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"Dimana Karamatsu?!"

.

.

.

Di hadapan Karamatsu kini terdapat monster mengerikan yang telah membunuh seseorang diantara mereka sebelumnya. Pandangannya tajam. Dengan tanktop bergambar wajahnya, sepertinya ia sedang mencoba untuk menantang monster di depannya. Yah, ia tahu kalau itu memang tidak mungkin, tetapi dengan ini maka ia bisa mengulur waktu dan berharap agar orang-orang lainnya berhasil kabur dengan selamat.

Intinya.

Ia mengorbankan dirinya.

.

.

.

Choromatsu segera memutar arah langkah kakinya, ia kembali ke tempat tadi demi mencari Karamatsu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan panggilan Todomatsu ataupun Totoko. Sial, ini adalah salahnya, seandainya ia tidak memenangkan hadiah, seandainya ia tidak mengajak teman-temannya, maka hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Choromatsu semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, ia benar-benar berharap jika nantinya ia akan bertemu Karamatsu yang selamat dengan sebuah senyuman menyakitkan yang biasa ditnjukkan Karamatsu padanya.

Langkah kakinya lama kelamaan mulai pelan ketika tempat sebelumnya kembali ia hampiri.

Namun yang didapat?

Hanya suasana hening dengan potongan-potongan daging yang berceceran.

"KARAMATSUUUUU!"

 **TBC**

A/N: entah mau dilanjutin atau enggak, mau liat reponnya dulu~ Silahkan Review~


	2. Si Naga Dan Ninja

**Chap sebelumnya~**

 _Di hadapan Karamatsu kini terdapat monster mengerikan yang telah membunuh seseorang diantara mereka sebelumnya. Pandangannya tajam. Dengan tanktop bergambar wajahnya, sepertinya ia sedang mencoba untuk menantang monster di depannya. Yah, ia tahu kalau itu memang tidak mungkin, tetapi dengan ini maka ia bisa mengulur waktu dan berharap agar orang-orang lainnya berhasil kabur dengan selamat._

 _Intinya._

 _Ia mengorbankan dirinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Choromatsu segera memutar arah langkah kakinya, ia kembali ke tempat tadi demi mencari Karamatsu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan panggilan Todomatsu ataupun Totoko. Sial, ini adalah salahnya, seandainya ia tidak memenangkan hadiah, seandainya ia tidak mengajak teman-temannya, maka hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Choromatsu semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, ia benar-benar berharap jika nantinya ia akan bertemu Karamatsu yang selamat dengan sebuah senyuman menyakitkan yang biasa ditunjukkan Karamatsu padanya._

 _Langkah kakinya lama kelamaan mulai pelan ketika tempat sebelumnya kembali ia hampiri._

 _Namun yang didapat?_

 _Hanya suasana hening dengan potongan-potongan daging yang berceceran._

" _KARAMATSUUUUU!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pulau**

 **Chapter 2**

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Pulau © Kurado Ssen

Pair: Temukan sendiri- /oi!

Rated: T? berangsur-angsur menjadi M, sepertinya~

Warning: Gore? mungkin. Para matsu disini tidak bersaudara. AU. Mengambil beberapa karakter dalam game RPG Osomatsu-san. Terdapat monster-monster khayalan. Typo. Bahasa suka-suka Author. Death chara/?.

 **.**

FF ini tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, hanya hobi semata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari telah tiba. Namun seperti biasa, hanya sedikit dari cahaya sang mentari yang terlihat. Cahaya itu selalu terhalang oleh kabut tebal, membuat daratan yang berada dibawahnya tampak gelap, bahkan ketika siang hari. Sebuah pulau misterius yang tidak diketahui namanya ini seakan tengah bersembunyi dibalik tebalnya kabut, bermain petak umpet dengan para penjelajah. Pantas saja, belum ada satu pun manusia yang menemukannya kemudian memberikannya sebuah nama, bahkan pulau ini sama sekali tidak terlihat dalam peta. Kecuali orang-orang yang sedang bernasip sial maka mereka akan berhasil menemukannya, seperti yang dialami para korban kecelakaan pesawat kemarin. Mereka terlihat sedang beristirahat di sebuah tempat yang tidak terlalu basah. Pohon-pohon yang terlihat tua dan besar berada disekeliling mereka.

Sampai sekarang pun bala bantuan belum terlihat tanda-tandanya. Oh, mungkin orang-orang yang berada diluar sana tidak menyadari ketika salah satu pesawatnya hilang kontak?. Atau mungkin mereka memang sedang mencari, namun belum menemukannya.

Atau tidak pernah bisa menemukan lokasi hilangnya pesawat sama sekali.

Pulau ini benar-benar misterius. Makhluk yang tinggal pun juga sangat misterius, dimana makhluk-makhluk lokal begitu sangat menyeramkan, berburu dengan cara yang sangat brutal. Mereka terkadang lebih mirip seperti manusia dengan sebagian tubuhnya seperti binatang. Entah apa yang terjadi, mungkinkah pulau tersebut terkena kutukan?.

"Sial…, kenapa tidak ada signal di tempat ini!"

Banting.

"Ah, ponsel ku!"

Sebuah benda elektronik kini terlihat telah hancur ketika sang empu membantingnya dengan sangat kasar. Todomatsu terbelalak begitu menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan pada benda kesayangannya. Ingin rasanya ia mengais-ngais patahan-patahan ponselnya kemudian mengembalikkan benda itu seperti sedia kala. Namun apa mau dikata? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, begitulah pepatahnya.

Perlahan ia menekukkan kedua kakinya, Todomatsu berjongkok, wajahnya ia sembunyikan pada kedua lututnya. Tidak mempedulikan patahan-patahan ponselnya, ia hanya dapat menangis dalam diam. Punggungnya terlihat bergetar.

Tadinya, dengan batrai ponsel yang masih tinggal setengah, ia berharap jika dirinya dapat memanggil bantuan siapa saja yang berada di luar sana. Namun naas, signal sama sekali tidak ada di tempat aneh yang ia datangi. Berulang-ulang ia menggoyang-goyang ponselnya, kemudian menaiki sebuah batu besar dengan harapan signal berada dalam jangkauan. Apapun yang ia lakukan demi mendapatkan signal sepertinya adalah hal yang sia-sia, tempat ini sangat terisolisir. Juga terlihat belum ada seorang manusia pun yang menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Todomatsu yang mulai jengkel, membanting ponsel miliknya sebagai pelampiasan.

Frustasi.

Todomatsu sudah lelah dengan keberadaannya disini. Baru saja sehari, ia sudah merasakan penderitaan yang luar biasa. Emosinya sedang tidak stabil, mengingat-ngingat kejadian yang tidak ia duga membuatnya trauma. Terlebih tentang terbunuhnya Karamatsu, salah satu temannya. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya kala wajahnya masih bersembunyi di kedua lutut. Berharap penuh dalam diam jika dirinya segera pulang dari daratan mengerikan yang telah ia hampiri. Dalam harapannnya ia teringat oleh sebuah film kesukaannya.

Bukan- bukan film ber- _genre_ 'Survival'. Tetapi _anime_ yang menceritakan tentang seekor robot kucing dengan kantung ajaib di perutnya yang mampu mengeluarkan pintu kemana saja.

Dengan keadaan seperti ini, Todomatsu benar-benar mengharapkan benda ajaib yang satu itu.

Hiro dan Nashiro, sepasang suami istri yang baru saja menikah setahun yang lalu. Awalanya, mereka berniat berlibur menuju luar negeri untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Bayang-bayang tempat wisata yang sangat mengagumkan, begitu mereka impikan. Keduannya sudah bersusah payah, mencari pekerjaan yang banyak sekali peminat agar nanti gaji yang mereka dapatkan cukup besar. Sudah berbulan-bulan pun akhirnya uang gaji yang mereka kumpulkan tanpa terasa sudah banyak. Ekspresi bahagia terpancar pada sepasang suami istri tersebut kala sepasang tiket pesawat berada di genggaman mereka berdua.

Namun hal itu kandas sudah ketika kemarin, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan.

Melihat bagaimana frustasinya Todomatsu, Nashiro juga mengalami hal yang sama. Mengistirahatkan diri di bawah pohon yang cukup besar, Nashiro menangis di dada suaminya dengan sepasang tangan yang memeluknya, ia terus menggumamkan kata pulang dengan serak. Sebelah tangan Hiro bergerak untuk mengelus surai pendek milik Nashiro, ia mengatakan 'Semua akan baik-baik saja' demi menenangkan istrinya walau perkataan itu sangatlah munafik. Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja selama mereka berada di pulau mengerikan tersebut.

Hiro menatap tiga orang yang terduduk di hadapannya, di balik kacamata yang ia kenakan, matanya menatap iba pada seorang gadis yang terdiam tanpa emosi. Gadis itu bernama Hashimoto, seorang idol dengan aksesoris kucing sebagai ciri khasnya. Perasnya benar-benar manis, pantas saja ia memiliki banyak penggemar. Rambut yang biasanya terlihat sangat terurus itu kini tergerai acak-acakkan, lumayan panjang dan bewarna merah muda dengan _hairlight_ kuning yang terlihat di kedua sisi bagian kepalanya.

Ekspresi gadis itu kosong, matanya memerah dan sedikit membengkak setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu, gadis tersebut terus menangis tanpa henti. Menggumamkan nama sang manajer yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah datang kembali ketika namanya terpanggil. Hiro tahu, walau Hashimoto tidak lagi menangis seperti sebelumnya, namun ekspresi kosong dari gadis tersebut mengatakan dirinya masih belum dapat menerima kejadian yang telah menimpa gadis itu. Terlebih, bagian perut _hoodie_ biru yang gadis itu kenakan terus berada dalam genggamannya.

Ah, benar…

Hiro teringat kalau _Hoodie_ biru tersebut adalah milik dari seorang pria yang ia ketahui telah mengorbankan nyawa agar mereka dapat melarikan diri dengan selamat dari kejaran makhluk aneh saat itu. Dari Hashimoto, pandangannya kini berfokus pada dua orang pria dan wanita yang tengah beradu mulut. Ia ingat kalau pria yang telah menyelamatkan mereka tersebut adalah kawan dari dua orang itu. Sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar sebuah pertengkaran kecil di sana.

"K-karamatsu… I-ini salahku, hiks. K-karena aku dia mat-"

PLAK

"Berhentilah terus-terusan menyalahkan dirimu, Choromatsu bodoh!"

Totoko pun menampar Choromatsu, sepertinya gadis yang menggunakan _sweater_ merah muda itu mulai kesal pada Choromatsu yang sejak tadi hanya berceloteh menyalahkan diri-sendiri. Tentu saja mereka terjebak di pulau itu bukanlah karena kesalahan Choromatsu. Tidak ada yang tahu bukan? kalau kejadiannya akan seperti ini.

"Hei, dan untuk kalian semua!" Kini Totoko berucap sedikit menaikkan oktafnya. Orang-orang disana pun sontak menolehkan kepala mereka dan menatap gadis bernama Totoko yang telah tampak seperti seorang pemimpin. Telunjuk Totoko menjuk orang-orang dihadapannya satu persatu. "Jangan hanya diam saja dan menangis seperti bayi." Kemudian ia berkacak pinggang "Kalian mau mati sia-sia, huh? Percayalah, Pasti ada jalan keluarnya dari sini." Totoko meninju telapak tangannya sendiri, ekspresinya terlihat sangat meyakinkan ketika mengucapkan kata-kata barusan. "Demi apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh kawanku hingga rela mati berkorban." Tatapan matanya serius walau nada yang di keluarkan sedikit bergetar ketika berucap tentang kawannya.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk melawan monster-monster di pulau ini, kita harus bertahan hidup hingga bala bantuan datang." Semua orang di sana tersentak usai mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan seorang gadis bersurai coklat dengan kepang dua itu. Mereka memberi pandangan kagum. Totoko benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sangat pemberani. Sudah tahu dengan situasi mereka ketika berada di pulau tersebut, tetapi gadis itu tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Hiro sedikit tertawa melihat semangat yang membara dari gadis tersebut.

Namun diantara orang-orang yang mulai menyetujui perkataan Totoko, Choromatsu malah semakin terlihat panik "Melawan? Bagaimana caranya? kita tidak punya senjata apapun disini! Dan juga…." Ia memberikan jeda sejenak, pandangannya terlihat mengedar memperhatikan hutan di sekeliling mereka. "Kita tidak tahu, jenis makhluk apa sajakah yang berada di pulau ini, Totoko- _chan_."

"Masalah senjata…." Totoko terlihat memegang dagunya sendiri, tampak berpikir. "Kita bisa kembali ke pesawat, logam-logam disana tentu bisa kita ubah, bukan?"

"Totoko, kau jenius!" Seru salah satu dari staff Hashimoto. Kemudian ia berdiri, dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana pesawat terjatuh. "Nah, yang lainnya, ayo! Benar kata perempuan itu, kita harus tetap bertahan hidup." Lanjutnya. Yang lain pun ikut mendirikan tubuh mereka, menyetujui untuk mencari senjata. Kini salah satu staff itu berjalan dengan posisi paling depan. Sementara salah satu staff-nya lagi berjalan beriringan dengan Hashimoto.

Hiro terlihat menggandeng tangan istrinya agar tetap tenang. Sementara Nashiro mengedarkan pandangannya dengan ekspresi takut.

Kembali Totoko, Todomatsu, dan Choromatsu berjalan di barisan paling belakang –dan kali ini tanpa Karamatsu-. Todomatsu mengeluh ketika mereka mulai kembali melangkahkan kaki, ia sudah capek, serius. Bahkan semalaman saja ia tidak tertidur sama sekali. Ia mulai takut jika nantinya terdapat kantung hitam dibawah matanya, dan hei, tidakkah mereka merasa lapar?.

Namun keluhannya sama sekali tidak di pedulikan oleh yang lainnya, membuatnya sukses memajukan bibirnya. Dalam artian, ngambek.

"Sudalah Todomatsu, kalau dibilang lelah, yang lainnya juga." Ucap Choromatsu kemudian.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, sesosok mahkluk telah asik bertengger di sebuah dahan pohon. Sepasang mata merahnya tengah mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka dari jauh. Sorot matanya memandang lapar. Tatapannya terpusat pada seorang pria yang mengenakan kemeja hijau kotak-kotak.

Bibirnya pun bergerak membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Sepertinya pria itu terlihat sangat enak." Kemudian, karena ia terlalu asik memandangi pria hijau tersebut, ia sampai tidak menyadari jika air liurnya telah menetes dari sudut bibirnya. "Uh, sial, air liurku sampai keluar." Dengan sayap yang ia bentangkan, makhluk tersebut menghapus air liurnya dengan sayap merah-nya sendiri.

.

.

"!" Tiba-tiba Choromatsu mengehentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya segera menoleh kebelakang, ia menyerengitkan dahinya ketika sepasang matanya menyipit mencoba fokus pada salah satu dahan pohon yang tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa aneh. Debaran jantung terdengar cepat di sana, dan ia tahu ini kenapa….

"Ada apa?" Tanya Totoko seraya menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang ketika menyadari Choromatsu memberhentikan langkahnya.

"B-bukan apa-apa, Totoko _-chan_." Choromatsu dengan terbata menyangkal kegelisahannya, ia pun segera mengambil langkah cepat untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Totoko dan Todomatsu kembali. Pandangannya terlihat kosong kala dirasakannya detak jantung yang terasa cepat. Sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk meremas kemeja bagian dadanya.

Ya, ia tahu ini kenapa…

'Akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.'

 **~Pulau~**

"Haa? Mereka siapa?"

Sementara di sebuah tebing yang sangat tinggi, terlihat seorang manusia tengah mengintip dari sebuah teleskop yang ia bawa. Ia terduduk tepat dipinggiran tebing, tanpa takut akan ketinggian, ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya perlahan. Teleskop yang sedang ia pakai memiliki tiga kali pembesaran, sehingga orang itu dengan jelas mampu melihat siapa-siapa saja tamu tanpa udangan yang tiba-tiba berada di tempatnya. Di fokuskannya ketika ia melihat seseorang di bawah sana yang menggunakan setelan kemeja putih berdasi merah muda. Ia merasa kasihan ketika melihat wajah lesu dari seseorang yang diketahui berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Dari tampangnya terlihat jelas jika pemuda itu tengah frustasi, belum tidur, juga terlihat kelaparan.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan terhadap pemuda itu, tetapi rasanya ia tidak asing, terlebih saat lensa teleskopnya berpindah fokus pada seorang pria di sebelahnya yang menggunakan kemeja hijau.

"Hore! Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan teman baru!" Ia tersenyum lebar, wajah yang terlampau bahagia terlihat pada rautnya. namun tanpa menampilkan sebuah senyuman lebar pun mulutnya memang selalu terbuka. Tidak peduli akan hal apapun wajahnya akan selalu mengekspresikan bahagia. Ia menggunakan pakaian serba kuning, dan uniknya, pakaiannya itu terlihat seperti pakaian ninja dengan warna kuning yang mendominasi. Pakaiannya itu tampak lebih panjang dari kedua tangannya, membuat jemarinya tenggelam pada bagian lengan baju.

 _SRAK_

"!" Mata sewarna emas-nya dengan awas segera menoleh kebelakang. Dari semak-semak yang berada tepat di belakangnya tiba-tiba saja muncul sesosok makhluk dengan wajah jelek seperti monyet yang baru saja terhimpit oleh bokong gajah –begitu menurut pemikirannya-. Bola mata kuningnya melebar, namun bukan karena ketakutan, ia justru terdiam menatap polos ketika sesosok itu mulai memunculkan dirinya dari semak-semak.

Wajahnya memang mirip monyet, serius. Tulang lunak yang membentuk bagian hidungnya tidak ada. Seperti telah teriris. Namun apa pedulinya tentang itu, makhluk itu kemudian berjalan mendekati sang ninja kuning. Tubunya berbentuk seperti manusia dengan kulit yang telah terkelupas. Bau bangkai jelas tercium begitu menyengat. Ia mempunyai ekor menyerupai buaya, sehingga sudah di pastikan, pasti sakit jika terkena tebasannya.

Sang ninja kuning menutup hidungnya dengan lengan baju yang melewati tangannya. Jika ia membukanya, pasti suara 'BUEHH' khasnya terdengar.

Sosok itu dengan gesit menghampiri dimana ninja kuning itu terdiam. tidak ingin tertangkap begitu saja, ia melompatkan dirinya ke udara. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia mengambil sebuah gulungan pada tas yang tersangkut pada sisi pinggulnya. Segel tangan ia buat, dan setelahnya muncullah senjata yang keluar dari kertas gulungannya. Senjatanya berbentuk seperti rantai. Dari atas udara, kemudian ia menggerakkan tangannya menciptakan gelombang yang mengelilingi sang monster. Sulur rantainya segara ia tarik kemudian melilit monster di bawahnya semakin kencang.

"Haha! Kau akan mati, dasar makhluk jelek!" Dengan mulutnya yang terbuka, sempat-sempatnya ia tertawa. Kedua kaki ninja itu kembali bertapak pada tanah di bawahnya dengan selamat. Makhluk di hadapannya pun memberontak dengan sangat keras. Melafalkan jurus, rantai yang ia genggam itu mulai bercahaya dengan warna kuning yang sangat terang.

"GRAHHHH!"

"MATI."

DUARRR

Rantai yang semakin kencang melilit itu dengan sukses membuat tubuh dari sang monster terpotong hingga beberapa bagian. Kepalanya yang terpental itu menuju tepat ke arah sang ninja. Namun entah kayu dari mana, ninja itu segera mengayunkannya tepat mengenai kepala yang telah terpisah dari badannya tersebut.

"Wah, itu jauh!" ucapnya riang saat kepala itu terlempar cukup jauh setelah ia memukulnya bak pemain _baseball_.

"!" Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesosok yang telah melesat cepat melewatinya dari belakang. Ia menoleh ke arah yang di maksud. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok itu ternyata tidak sedang terbang menuju ke arahnya.

Namun menuju gerombolan manusia yang sebelumnya tengah ia awasi.

 **~Pulau~**

 _KREKK_

Suara patahan terdengar ketika secara tidak sengaja salah seorang dari mereka menginjak sesuatu seperti tulang yang telah rapuh. Choromatsu menundukkan kepalanya, dan memang betul rupanya sesuatu yang ia injak tersebut adalah tulang pada bagian lengan manusia. Terkejut sesaat, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya karena tidak ingin tertinggal oleh yang lainnya.

Melewati pohon besar di hadapan mereka, mereka menemukan sebuah bangunan tua yang terbuat dari tumpukan-tumpukan batu. Kondisinya telah hancur, dipekirakan jika usia dari bangunan tua tersebut sudah lebih dari seratus tahun. Tidak, sebenarnya pun bukan hanya satu, disekitarnya juga banyak tumpukan-tumpukan batu yang berdiri menyerupai dinding rumah. Mereka pun berpikir, mungkinkah dulunya tempat ini adalah sebuah pemukiman?.

Sang dua staff Hashimoto pun melangkah mendekati bangunan-bangunan tersebut. Benar-benar tidak menyerupai seperti rumah lagi, atapnya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Tumbuhan-tumbuhan rambat terlihat menutupi hampir sebagian dari bangunan tersebut. Di salah satu pojokkan, terlihat tulang belulang manusia yang telah kering.

Jadi, pulau ini dulunya adalah tempat tinggal manusia, kah?

Apa yang terjadi?.

Mereka memikirkan hal yang sama saat menatap bangunan-bangunan hancur di sekeliling mereka.

"Setidaknya kita bisa mencari tempat istirahat di sin- ugh!" seorang Staff Hashimoto membulatkan matanya saat melihat sebuah tangan menembus dari dadanya begitu saja. Napasnya tercekat, ia tidak bisa menarik napasnya kembali. Tangan itu bewarna merah karena darah yang di keluarkannya, dalam genggaman tangan tersebut terdapat benda yang berdetak tidak terkendali. Benar, benda itu adalah jantung milik pria tersebut. Dengan kasar tangan itu segera mencabut tusukannya. Sebelah tangan dari makhluk di belakangnya pun dengan segera memeluk pinggang staff Hashimoto ketika terhuyung ingin terjatuh. Wajah yang berada tepat dibelakang ceruk leher manusia tanpa jantung kini menyeringai, menatap beberapa orang lainnya yang diam membatu melihat kehadirannya.

"Hai."

Sapanya seraya memberikan sebuah cengiran. Santai sekali.

Jantung yang berada di genggamannya pun secara dramatis ia hancurkan.

Di berikan cengiran hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang bersih seperti itu, justru membuat orang-orang lainnya bersikap waspada. Mereka mulai merasa sangat terancam oleh sosok di hadapan mereka, terlebih sosok itu telah membunuh salah satu dari mereka dengan cara yang amat sadis. Satu lagi yang terbunuh, membuat mereka segera mengambil ancang-ancang demi menyelamatkan diri.

Monster dengan sepasang tanduk kecil, sepasang sayap, dan ekor menyerupai naga bewarna merah, tentu saja sama sekali tidak memiliki maksud yang baik kepada mereka.

"SEMUANYA PERGILAH! AKU AKAN MENGHALANGINYA!" satu seorang staff Hashimoto yang tersisa. Bukannya bergerak untuk menjauhi sang monster, ia justru berlari kemudian memberikan sebuah tinjuan tepat menuju sebelah pipi monster beriris merah tersebut.

Menangkap kepalan tangan yang akan menyentuh pipinya, monster tersebut memandang remeh orang yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Hei, sikap seperti itu bukanlah perkenalan yang baik loh~" Ujarnya, diikuti ekspresinya yang berubah datar. Perlahan namun pasti, kedua mata sang sataff terbelalak ketika ia merasakan jika suhu diantara mereka semakin tinggi. Semakin panas. Dan lama kelamaan membuatnya terasa seperti terbakar.

Ya, benar. Dari sekujur tubuh monster tersebut perlahan mengeluarkan api. Api tersebut menjalar pada seorang staff yang sebelumnya telah mati kehilangan jantung. Dalam hitungan detik, orang itu terbakar kemudian berubah menjadi abu yang terbang terbawa angin. Setelahnya, api tersebut kembali menjalar menuju tangan yang di genggam sang monster merah.

"L-lepaskan!"

"Aku tidak mau~"

"ARGGHHH, PANAS!"

Hashimoto menghentikan langkah, ia terbelalak melihat siapa yang telah terbakar hidup-hidup di belakang sana.

Tidak.

Jangan lagi.

Mayat gosong itu dilemparnya begitu saja. Monster tersebut kemudian terbang, menyusul seseorang yang telah berlari berada paling depan.

"Mau lari kemana? Manis?"

Choromatsu sontak memberhentikan langkah cepatnya pada kedua kakinya. Ia menatap horror pada makhluk yang telah menghalangi jalannya secara tiba-tiba. Makhluk tersebut menampilkan seringaian lapar ke arahnya, membuatnya bergidik dengan keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya. Ia membeku di tempat, entah kenapa, secara tiba-tiba kakinya terasa sulit untuk digerakkan. Matanya menatap tepat wajah sang monster dengan ketakutan.

Tunggu.

Apa monster tadi menyebutnya manis?.

Kedua matanya pun semakin melebar kala monster tersebut mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Jarak antara wajah mereka hanya beberapa sentimeter. Ia mulai merasa geli ketika tatapan monster tersebut menelitinya mulai dari wajahnya lalu merambat ke seluruh lekuk tubuh miliknya. Ia hanya dapat menelan air ludahnya, ketika di rasakannya sebuah hembusan hangat terasa di perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Mungkin karena pengaruh itu jugalah, maka ia tidak dapat melangkahkan kedua kakinya kembali.

Choromatsu memejamkan matanya, ketika dirasakannya kedua tangan monster tersebut mulai mendekap tubuhnya.

"Benar-benar pas, ini yang aku butuhkan sebagai makananku."

Todomatsu yang berhenti tidak jauh dari Choromatsu tertangkap, hanya mampu menatap ngeri. Sebenarnya, ia ingin berlari kemudian menyelamatkan Choromatsu dari dekapan sang monster. Tapi apa daya? Dirinya sendiri terlalu takut pada hal seperti itu. Todomatsu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menunduk seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berharap dalam hati kalau nantinya akan ada seseorang -siapapun itu-, datang untuk menyelamatkan temannya.

Sebuah kunai melesat cepat tepat melewati wajah Choromatsu dan monster merah tersebut.

"OSOMATSU! Oi, di sini!"

Dengan gesit, monster yang di panggil Osomatsu itu segera memundurkan dirinya kebelakang. Menjauh beberapa meter dari Choromatsu berdiri. Osomatsu menatap marah pada seseorang yang seenaknya telah mengganggunya. Namun setelah melihat siapa yang melempar kunai tersebut, mulutnya mengeluarkan sebuah decihan.

"Cih, Jyuushimatsu. Kenapa kau malah menggangguku?"

"Haa? Mengganggu? Benarkah?" Nada marah yang dikeluarkan Osomatsu justru di balas dengan pertanyaan polos Jyuushimatsu, yang rupanya adalah si ninja kuning. Osomatsu memutar kedua bola matanya, sebenarnya ia malas kalau harus berhadapan dengan Jyuushimatsu sekarang. Namun secara mengejutkan orang tersebut datang kemudian mengganggu dirinya yang hanya ingin makan.

Todomatsu menolehkan kepalanya, ia terkejut melihat seseorang yang ternyata telah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Jyuushimatsu yang sadar dirinya tengah di perhatikan dari samping, membalas tatapan Todomatsu. Melihat seorang pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi merah muda. Sontak Jyuushimatsu memberikan sebuah senyuman lebar disertai _eyes smile_ terbaik miliknya.

"Salam kenal, namaku Jyuushimatsu."

"A-ah-" Todomatsu hanya terbata membalas perkataan Jyuumatsu yang kelewat ceria. Orang itu tidak mengerti dengan situasinya, kah?.

Choromatsu membuka kedua matanya kembali ketika merasakan sosok yang tadi berada di dekatnya itu telah beringsut menjauh. Ia merasa heran ketika melihat tatapan monster tersebut sedang melihat ke arah lain.

"Aku malas jika berurusan denganmu, Jyuushimatsu." Ucap Osomatsu. Kembali mata merahnya memandang lurus kedua bola mata Choromatsu. "Aku pasti akan datang lagi untuk memakanmu." Lanjutnya dengan sebuah seringaian seram ia layangkan pada Choromatsu diikuti jilatan sensual pada bibirnya. Membuat Choromatsu bergidik.

Kedua sayap merah milik monster tersebut di bentangkan, kemudian Osomatsu terbang dengan cepat meninggalkan Choromatsu beserta yang lainnnya. Angin yang di timbulkan dari kepakan sayap Osomatsu membuat surai Choromatsu bergoyang dengan liar.

Beberapa pasang mata di sana pun kini hanya memandang fokus pada Jyuushimatsu si ninja kuning yang secara tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Dan di bawah ada Omakenya.

A/N: Yo, Chap dua selesai~ entah kenapa ini aku malah ngebayangin cerita Tokyo Ghoul, Mayoiga, Resident evil, Naruto kegabung semua disini XP yosh, jadi chara-chara gak penting udah kebunuh semua disini termasuk Karamatsu/?. Jadi, kira-kira untuk chap berikutnya siapa yang bakal mati ya~? *lirik sinis chara*. Ada yang mau ngusul, mungkin?

Oh, ada yang tahu karakter di game RPG Osomatsu kan? Tapi yang Dragon!Oso sama Ninja!Jyuushi. gak pernah maininnya, sih… tapi aku pengen XP. Ya, mereka sudah muncul tuh di atas. Rencananya aku juga pengen gambar situasi karakter-karakter di fict ini buat cover pagenya, moga jadi /Bhak.

Syudahlah, aku gak mau banyak cincong ini balasan review nya~

.

 **Koro-kun:** Benarkah? Wuoh, terima kasih sudah menyukai fict macam iini :" ini sudah kulanjut, gan.

 **Fushigi desu Yamiharu Qiya:** Ya salah kamu, sih, gak mau nyelamatain Kara-nya :' Bhuahahaha- ohok. Ini sudah kulanjutkan~

 **ayunf3:** www, makasih udah bilang fict ini keren, aku terhura /nanges lebay/?. Oh.. nasib Karamatsu, ya? Nantikan pesan-pesan berikut ini /Apaan, woe!.

 **Kaito Lim:** Sudah Update, tapi gak bisa kilat-kilat, aku kan bukan petir XP /jder/ /?

 **Zoya Nazyalensky:** Gak perlu ijin udah seneng banget di fave :'''. Fandom ini emang dikit sih, tapi aku nyaman… Oh, ayoloh aku juga gak tau istilahnya apaan /nemplok dinding/. Sebenarnya, FF dengan tema seperti ini aku juga baru baca satu dan langsung ada ide buat bikin di fandom Osomatsu XP. Deskripsi di tambah ya…. Ah, emang sih, sejauh ini aku bikin deskripsinya tergantung mood /bobo/ baiklah, apa yang ini cukup :3 ? atau malah semakin amburadul /guling2/. Ng- masalah cerita di bagian awal, itu tuh untuk… untuk… untuk… ya itu /ga jelas woi!/.

Special thank: **Acriel Braginschmidt**

 **.**

 **~Omake~  
**

Disebuah tempat lainnya.

Padang rumput yang cukup luas.

Dengan semilir angin yang tenang. Di sana terlihat Sesosok makhluk yang tengah berdiri, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Tudung kepala yang biasanya menutupi bagian kepalanya kini ia biarkan terbuka, surai rambutnya terlihat berantakan, sepasang telinga kucing muncul pada kedua sisi kepalanya. Di pipinya telihat dua buah pasang garis yang biasa di sebut kumis.

Dari pemandangan hijau yang ia pandangi, kini tatapan malasnya melirik pada seonggok tubuh yang tengah tertidur tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Perut orang tersebut bergerak naik turun secara perlahan, menandakan orang tersebut masih berada dalam keadaan hidup. Ekor panjang yang tengah melilit palu besar itu sempat di gerakkan untuk membangunkan orang tersebut. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah berpikir beberapa kali.

Dengan pandangan yang masih menatap lurus pada seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas tersebut, mulutnya mengeluarkan sebuah decakkan.

"Chk, kenapa aku harus menolong orang ini?"


	3. Kucing

**Chap sebelumnya.**

 _Disebuah tempat lainnya._

 _Padang rumput yang cukup luas._

 _Dengan semilir angin yang tenang. Di sana terlihat Sesosok makhluk yang tengah berdiri, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Tudung kepala yang biasanya menutupi bagian kepalanya kini ia biarkan terbuka, surai rambutnya terlihat berantakan, sepasang telinga kucing muncul pada kedua sisi kepalanya. Di pipinya telihat dua buah pasang garis yang biasa di sebut kumis._

 _Dari pemandangan hijau yang ia pandangi, kini tatapan malasnya melirik pada seonggok tubuh yang tengah tertidur tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Perut orang tersebut bergerak naik turun secara perlahan, menandakan orang tersebut masih berada dalam keadaan hidup. Ekor panjang yang tengah melilit palu besar itu sempat di gerakkan untuk membangunkan orang tersebut. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah berpikir beberapa kali._

 _Dengan pandangan yang masih menatap lurus pada seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas tersebut, mulutnya mengeluarkan sebuah decakkan._

" _Chk, kenapa aku harus menolong orang ini?"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Karamatsu's Scene** (Ketika Karamatsu mengorbankan diri)

Di hadapan Karamatsu kini terdapat monster mengerikan yang telah membunuh seseorang diantara mereka sebelumnya. Pandangannya tajam. Dengan tanktop bergambar wajahnya, sepertinya ia sedang mencoba untuk menantang monster di depannya. Yah, ia tahu kalau itu memang tidak mungkin, tetapi dengan ini maka ia bisa mengulur waktu dan berharap agar orang-orang lainnya berhasil kabur dengan selamat.

Intinya.

Ia mengorbankan dirinya.

"Hmph, kau tidak lebih tampan dariku, jadi aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu."

Dengan dramatis, sempat-sempatnya Karamatsu mengibaskan poninya kesamping. Sudut bibirnya pun juga ia tarik kesamping. Bersikap keren di hadapan sang monster yang jelas-jelas tidak tertarik padanya sama sekali, kecualli untuk memakannya. Monster tersebut hanya semakin menggeram, mulutnya terbuka lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang runcing. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, memunculkan sulur-sulur tentakel tajam yang ada di punggungnya mengarah bersiap menusuk Karamatsu saat itu juga.

Monster itu sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat untuk membunuh Karamatsu.

Kenapa?.

Senyum Karamatsu rupanya mampu membuat beberapa tulangnya patah. _Ittai_.

Meskipun Karamatsu rela mengobarkan dirinya, ia tidak ingin mati begitu mudah. Setidaknya, Karamatsu harus mencoba untuk memberikan perlawanan. Karamatsu dengan gesit menundukkan tubuhnya ketika salah satu sulur tentakel tersebut bersiap menusuk bagian jantungnya. Ia mengambil sebuah batu di bawah tubuhnya, kemudian melemparkannya tepat pada bagian mata Monster tersebut.

Kena.

Dan Monster itu langsung kehilangan control-nya, sulur-sulur tentakelnya semakin bergerak liar ke segela arah, kalau Karamatsu tidak berusaha untuk terus menghindar, mungkin ia sudah tertusuk. Monster tersebut menggeram cukup keras ketika di rasakannya perih pada sebelah mata tanpa pupil-nya.

Karamatsu harus mencari senjata, bola mata berkontak lensanya melirik pada sebuah batu dengan ujung runcing. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati batu runcing tersebut. Namun tanpa disangka, salah satu sulur tentakel tersebut berhasil menghentikan gerakkannya. Karamatsu berteriak kesakitan saat sulur itu melilit bagian luka di pahanya dengan cukup kencang. Luka yang ia dapatkan akibat kecelakaan pesawat sebelumnya, serasa kembali terbuka dengan kasar.

Karamatsu merasa kalau dunia telah terbalik sekarang. Monster itu berhasil menangkap kakinya, kemudian menaikkan Karamatsu membuat bagian kepalanya kini berada di bawah. Pemuda pecinta biru tersebut benar-benar tak kuasa menahan sakit ketika luka di pahanya semakin terasa saat dililit oleh salah satu sulur monster tanpa kulit wajah di depannya. Kepalanya yang berada di bawah kini semakin dekat dengan mulut dari monster tersebut, bersiap memakannya.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Karamatsu menatap ngeri pada sebelah mata monster itu yang mengalirkan darah akibat ulahnya sendiri, juga mulut itu yang semakin melebar ketika jarak antara mulut dengan kepala hanya beberapa senti lagi. Lidah monster itu menjulur, menjilati sebelah wajah Karamatsu dari dagu, pipi, hingga ke dahinya. Karamatsu memandang jijik ketika air liur monster tersebut membasahi sebagian wajahnya, ia hanya mampu menahan napas, napas monster ini benar-banar bau, sungguh.

Jadi…

Inilah hari terakhir bagi Karamatsu?.

Orang yang mencintai warna biru? Orang yang selalu mengakatakan hal-hal menyakitkan?

Karamatsu hanya mampu memejamkan mata, ketika mulut di hadapannya semakin terbuka lebar, bersiap menyambut kepalanya.

 _SRINGG!_

Pemuda dengan tanktop biru itu sukses terjatuh dengan kepala yang terlebih dahulu mendarat ke tanah. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Karamatsu sudah tidak mampu menahan kesadarannya lagi, dengan benturan di kepalanya, ia benar-benar merasa kalau kesadarannya semakin lama semakin menghilang. Namun dengan sisa penghilatannya, ia menangkap siluet sesosok makhluk satu lagi yang baru saja datang, sepertinya sosok itulah yang memotong sulur tentakel yang melilit pahanya dan membuatnya sukses mencium tanah.

Siluet tersebut bergerak sangat lincah, memotong satu demi satu sulur tentakel dengan cakarannya. Meski tidak terlalu jelas, Karamatsu melihat kalau sesuatu yang besar seperti palu terlilit pada ekor makhluk baru tersebut. kemudian siluet itu melompat ke atas, palu tersebut di ayunkan tepat menghantam bagian atas kepala sang monster. Membuat kepalanya pecah berangsur sampai tubuh bagian bawahnya. Karamatsu sadar kalau Monster bertentakel itu telah hancur lebur dengan daging yang bercerceran akibat hantaman palu dari makhluk satunya lagi.

Cukup.

Karamatsu pusing.

Selain hantaman di kepalanya, bau anyir yang begitu busuk menyerang indra penciumannya. Penglihatannya mulai menghitam, indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah gerakan tapak kaki menuju ke arahnya. Karamatsu sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang di lakukan makhluk tersebut padanya. Mencakarnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, kah?. Memakannya?. Biarkan, toh- dia juga akan mati sebentar lagi.

Namun sebelum Karamatsu benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar sebuah kata yang terucap pada makhluk tersebut.

"Berisik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pulau**

 **Chapter 3**

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Pulau © Kurado Ssen

Main Pair: OsoChoro, KaraIchi/IchiKara(?), JyuushiTodo, Christmas Couple (HiroNashiro). (yang Slight-nya cari sendiri/oi!)

Rated: T. Untuk M-nya selesai bulan Puasa aja, wk.

Warning: Gore, mungkin. Para matsu disini tidak bersaudara. AU. Mengambil beberapa karakter dalam game RPG Osomatsu-san. Terdapat monster-monster khayalan. Typos. Bahasa suka-suka Author. Death chara/?.

 **.**

FF ini tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, hanya hobi semata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Pulau~**

Di tengah kegelapan dengan semilir angin yang berhembus kencang. Terdengar suara gesekan antara dua pasang langkah kaki yang bergerak cepat dengan rerumputan di bawahnya. Dua pasang kaki tersebut adalah milik dari dua manusia yang kini tengah berlari tanpa tahu arah. Gelapnya malam tanpa bintang, tanpa bulan, ataupun tanpa penerangan sama sekali, membuat mereka hanya dapat mengikuti insting kemana langkah kaki mereka terarah.

Napas berderu kencang dari dua orang tersebut. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuh mereka bahkan di saat cuaca semakin dingin. Mereka terus berlari tanpa berani untuk menoleh kebelakang. Perasaan takut yang amat sangat mereka rasakan. Makhluk-makhluk malam enggan untuk bersenandung kala itu, membuat suasana di sekitar mereka semakin terasa mencekam.

Kini keduanya hanya dapat berlari dalam diam dengan peluh yang terus membanjiri pelipis mereka. Detak jantung semakin terasa cepat hingga di atas normal saat langkah kaki yang semakin cepat membawa mereka entah kemana. Rasa letih mulai menghampiri, salah seorang dari mereka berhenti, membungkuk sesaat demi menormalkan detak jantung yang sudah diambang batas.

"Hiro- _kun_ , b-berhenti sebentar." Yah, mereka berdua adalah Hiro dan Nashiro, si sepasang pengantin muda. Nashiro terlihat membungkukkan tubuhnya, kedua telapak tangannya berada pada kedua lututnya. Mulutnya terus menghembuskan napas yang tidak teratur berulang kali. Keringat yang mengalir deras di pelipisnya ia seka menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Hiro yang tidak jauh di depannya pun berhenti. Melihat keadaan Nashiro dalam diam dibalik kacamata yang ia kenakan. Hiro juga terlihat sudah sangat letih. Kakinya terasa kram saat itu juga. Berulang kali ia menghembuskan napas secara tidak teratur. Bagian dadanya juga begitu terasa sesak. Rasanya, bagian kepalanya terus berdenyut membuatnya pusing.

Bayangan-bayangan beberapa saat yang lalu melintas di kepalanya. Ketika mereka melihat sosok manusia dengan sayap merah yang terbentang lebar, ketika sosok tersebut menyeringai setelah membunuh dua orang di antara mereka. Membunuh dengan cara yang tidak lazim untuk dipertontonkan. Menusuk dari punggung hingga menembus dada dan menggenggam sebuah jantung dengan tangan kosong. Serta api yang muncul di tangan sosok tersebut. Hiro pun segera melarikan diri bersama istrinya kearah yang berbeda. Kemudian mereka berpisah dengan gerombolan lainnya, dan sialnya sekarang mereka tidak tahu berada di mana.

"Sekarang, kita berpisah dari yang lainnya." Ucap Hiro di sela-sela tarikan napasnya dengan pandangan lurus menatap sang istri. Namun, Nashiro terlihat diam saja. Sepertinya Nashiro sudah terlalu lelah untuk memberikan sebuah respon. Wanita itu terlihat menggigil saat dirasakannya semilir angin yang mengelitiki bagian tengkuknya. Hiro sadar akan hal itu, ia melangkah secara perlahan mendekati istrinya. Rasa takut mulai membuncah saat disadari bahwa malam semakin larut, lalu terbayang oleh makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menyerang mereka.

Hiro menggenggam telapak tangan Istrinya yang terasa bergetar, kemudian ia segera mengalungkan sebuah syal rajutan istrinya itu kepada lingkaran leher Nashiro. Nashiro memandang Hiro dengan pandangan nanar yang bercampur rasa takut. Genggaman tangan Hiro semakin ia eratkan. Hiro tahu kalau Nashiro sedang di landa rasa takut yang amat sangat, pancaran bola mata yang biasanya berbinar terlihat indah itu kini telah redup. Cahaya mata Nashiro seakan telah dimatikan oleh misteriusnya pulau yang mereka datangi.

Hiro tergerak untuk merengkuh sang istri di dalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah, kita pasti akan keluar dari pulau ini, aku berjanji akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi."

Nashiro memejamkan kedua bola matanya saat sebelah tangan Hiro mengusap surai rambutnya.

Malam semakin larut, namun belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan makhluk yang nantinya akan menyerang mereka. Meski begitu, mereka berdua harus tetap waspada.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK, ON.**

15 tahun yang lalu.

Putih.

Dimana-mana hanya butiran-butiran bewarna putih yang terlihat tengah berjatuhan dari langit. Musim dingin, itulah yang sedang dialami pada wilayah tersebut. Musim dingin juga bertanda sebagai datangnya natal ataupun tahun baru. Waktu yang tepat jika ingin bersantai ria menghilangkan penat menikmati sejuknya udara malam. Ataupun di rumah bersama keluarga seraya menghias pohon natal bersama. Mencari hadiah yang pas untuk diberikan kepada orang terkasih.

Di tengah taman kota, terlihat beberapa warga mulai menghiasi pohon natal yang telah berdiri tegak dengan anggunnya. Pohon natal atau lebih tepatnya Cemara itu memiliki tinggi sekitar lima meter, cukup besar, membuat salah satu orang lainnya menaiki tangga guna menaruh hiasan pada puncak tertinggi. Mereka yang ikut menghias pohon Cemara tersebut terlihat begitu bahagia. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan melemparkan sebuah candaan.

Benar-benar malam yang indah, bukan?

Membuat 'seorang anak perempuan' yang tengah memperhatikan mereka merasa muak sendiri.

Orang-orang yang tidak ikut menghias pohon Cemara tersebut pun berlalu lalang menggunkan jaket serta penghangat tubuh lainnya di sekitar taman. Mereka semua terlihat menikmati malamnya musim dingin….

…. dan tidak mempedulikan Seorang anak perempuan yang kini meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri di sebuah bangku taman.

Anak perempuan itu terlihat berumur sepuluh tahun. Syal, jaket, sama sekali tidak ia pakai. Membuat angin musim dingin senantiasa berhembus pada tubuh rapuhnya yang hanya berbalut pakaian kumuh berupa kaos putih dengan celana training bermodel tanggung. Surai coklat muda pendeknya bergoyang ketika angin melewati tengkuknya. Membuatnya makin menggigil dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia tidak punya rumah, ia tidak punya keluarga yang ingin merawatnya, orang tuanya telah pergi meninggalkanya.

Benar.

Ia ditinggalkan.

Di sebuah kota yang begitu kejam. Membuatnya menjadi seorang anak gelandangan dan hanya di pandang rendah persis seperti sampah. Sampai sekarang, ia belum mengerti kenapa orang tuanya meninggalkannya di kota ini. Mungkinkah dirinya sudah berbuat jahat? Tidak berguna karena terlahir sebagai perempuan?. Cukup, memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bergejolak di hatinya barusan, membuatnya semakin merasa sesak. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah, menemukan jalan pulang. Atau…

… tetap hidup sebagai sampah masyarakat.

Kedua tangannya pun bergerak untuk mengacak rambutnya kasar.

' _ **Kenapa aku tidak mati sekalian.'**_

"Hei, kau!"

Anak perempuan tersebut tersentak mendengar sapaan seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berada didekatnya, kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan pandangan takut bercampur rasa cemas. Bagaimana jika orang tersebut adalah seorang polisi yang akan merazia gelandangan seperti dirinya?.

Namun yang ia lihat hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki dengan surai coklat gelap dan menggunakan kacamata. Entah dirinya ingin merasa lega atau tidak, pertanyaan buruk pun kembali melintas di kepalanya.

Bagaimana jika anak laki-laki tersebut hanya ingin melukainya, menertawainya, merampas sisia uang yang ia punya?.

"Hei, jangan takut, aku bukan orang jahat, haha…" Anak laki-laki itu kemudian menggaruk pelipisnya merasa grogi ketika orang yang di sapanya memandangnya seperti tengah melihat setan ataupun 'Black Santa' yang tiba-tiba terbakar hidup-hidup. "Apa, kau sendirian di sini?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu kemudian.

Anak perempuan yang masih terduduk di hadapannya kini menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani kalau harus bertatap mata dengan seseorang di hadapannya. Jawaban singkat pun ia berikan "I-iya…"

"Sebelumnya, pakailah ini…" Anak perempuan itu pun kembali tersentak ketika dirasakannya sebuah pakaian telah membalut tubuh bagian belakangnya membuatnya berangsur-angsur merasa hangat. "Maukah kalau kau ikut denganku?" lanjut anak laki-laki itu kembali, sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menyambut anak perempuan di hadapannya jika ingin menerima tawarannya.

Anak perempuan tersebut hanya memandangnya penuh Tanya. "Kemana…?"

"Panti Asuhan, tentu saja. Aku juga sama seperti mu. Nah, ayo!" Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman hangat membuat anak perempuan di hadapannya memunculkan sembuarat merah muda pada kedua sisi pipinya. Seakan tersihir oleh senyuman itu pun, perlahan sebelah tangannya menerima uluran anak laki-laki berkacamata tersebut.

"B-baiklah…" Anak perempuan itu akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya dengan tangan yang masih tergenggam erat.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa? Aku Hiro."

"N-Nashiro."

' **Tapi Sebelum mati, aku ingin menikah dengannya.'**

 **FLASHBACK, OFF.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Pulau~**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya oranye yang cukup terang kini menyinari mulut gua yang terletak di kaki bukit. Tak jauh dari mulut gua tersebut terdapat aliran sungai yang terus mengalir cukup deras. Terdapat jala ataupun tombak yang tergeletak begitu saja di pinggiran sungai tersebut, pasti seseorang telah menangkap ikan di sana. Atau 'beberapa' orang telah menangkap ikan di sana.

Kembali pada mulut gua, jika mengintipnya ke dalam, maka terlihatlah bagaimana nasib dari ikan-ikan yang telah tertangkap sebelumnya. Ikan-ikan tersebut di tusuk menggunakan sebuah ranting pohon dari mulut hingga tembus ke perutnya, lalu di bakar hidup-hidup pada api unggun yang membuat gua di dalamnya terlihat terang. Beberapa ikan yang matang pun di makan oleh orang-orang yang ada di sana.

Ternyata jika pada ikan-ikan tersebut, orang itu berani berlaku sadis, ya?.

 _Woi! Ya, jelaslah!._

Choromatsu terlihat memakan ikan bakar yang diambilnya dengan cukup lahap. Ia lapar, sungguh, sejak kemarin ia belum memakan apapun. Remah-remah daging ikan terlihat belepotan pada sekitar bibirnya. Rupanya, walaupun pulau ini berisi makhluk-makhluk aneh, tetapi ikan air tawar di sana sama sekali tidak mengalami perubahan wujud yang menyeramkan. Choromatsu mendapatkan penjelasan dari sang ninja kuning yang ia kenal bernama Jyuushimatsu, kalau hanya ikan di pulau itulah yang tidak terkena wabah virus. Entah virus apa yang dimaksud, yang penting sekarang Choromatsu harus makan. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah memakan lima tusuk ikan bakar.

Tiba-tiba Choromatsu menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya kemudian duduk tepat berada di sebelahnya. Namun Choromtasu tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, ia berpikir kalau orang itu pasti adalah salah satu temannya, Todomatsu atau mungkin Totoko.

Namun ia melihat pada dua orang di depan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Dua orang itu adalah Todomatsu dan sang Ninja kuning yang telah menyelamatkan mereka, mulutnya selalu terbuka lebar, Choromatsu jadi berpikir bagaimana jika nantinya ada lalat yang masuk ke mulutnya itu. Terlihat kalau Jyuushimatsu tengah mengajak Todomatsu untuk bercanda, Todomatsu yang sedang makan itu pun tiba-tiba saja tersedak karena mendadak tertawa melihat tingkah Jyuushimatsu dan Jyuushimatsu buru-buru memberikannya air.

Choromatsu sedikit berpikir ketika menatap mereka berdua, bagaimana mereka bisa langsung akrab begitu saja?.

Dan oh, jadi yang duduk di sebelahnya itu bukan Todomatsu, ya? Itu artinya, yang di sebelahnya ini adalah Totoko, seorang gadis yang diam-diam begitu ia sukai. Namun ia terheran begitu melihat Totoko ternyata sedang tertidur di dekat perapian.

Eh?

Lalu, siapa orang di sampingnya ini?

Karamatsu tentu saja bukan, pasangan suami istri yang ia kenal sebelumnya juga terlihat tidak bersama mereka sekarang.

Jangan-jangan-

"NYAA-CHAN –uhuk."

"Ah, m-maaf aku mengagetkanmu, nyaa~"

Choromatsu salah tingkah, antara ingin kabur atau tetap berada di tempat, ketika orang yang diidolakannya itu kini berada di sampingnya seraya tersenyum getir karena merasa bersalah telah membuat Choromatsu tersedak. Choromatsu segera membersihkan sisa-sisa ikan yang belepotan di sekitar bibirnya dengan kasar, ia melirik Hashimoto di sampingnya dengan keringat yang bercucuran, grogi.

Namun akhirnya ia memandang Hashimoto dengan pandangan yang mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa'. "T-tidak, Nyaa-chan tidak mengagetkanku, aku- aku hanya tersedak karena sisik ikannya." Choromatsu tertawa canggung. Namun ia menatap heran ketika Hashimoto malah menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat ekspresi sedih di sana.

"Begitu, ya? Mengingat aku yang membersihkan ikannya, jadi itu salahku juga."

Choromatsu kicep.

Mati.

Bagaimana mungkin Choromatsu bisa lupa kalau yang membersihkan ikan-ikan tadi adalah Nyaa-chan walau dengan bantuan Totoko. Ia tidak tahu, kalau berdekatan dengan idolanya bisa membuatnya panik hingga salah berkata-kata seperti ini. Oh, ayolah, ini kesempatan langka, buktikan kalau Choromatsu mampu menjadi pria yang diidamkan seorang Hashimoto Nyaa.

' _Apa yang sudah kukatakan! Nyaa-chan jadi sedih!'_

"T-tidak, ini bukan salah Nyaa-chan, kok. Ahahaha…" Sebuah tawa canggung pun kembali Choromatsu tunjukkan. Namun pipinya malah memerah ketika Hashimoto tersenyum padanya. "A-ada apa?".

' _NYAA-CHAN TERSENYUM PADAKU! APA INI MIMPI, -ARGH, AKU JADI INGIN TINGGAL DI SINI_ _SELAMANYAAAAAA!'_

Mengabaikan Choromatsu yang tengah menjerit tak karuan dalam hati, Hashimoto kembali mengucapkan sesuatu. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku sering melihatmu, ketika sedang konser, nyaa~"

"M-memang, karena aku salah satu penggemarmu Nyaa-chan."

"Kau tahu, nyaa?"

"Tahu apa?" Choromatsu kini menatap Hashimoto heran.

"Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk menjadi seorang Idol," mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan Hashimoto cukup membuat Choromatsu terkejut. "Namun melihat penggemarku yang semakin banyak, aku jadi tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka karena aku memutuskan untuk berhenti, Nyaa~" Kini pandangan Hashimoto menerawang pada langit-langit gua yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan mereka sementara. Choromatsu mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Hashimoto dengan serius. "Hingga penggemarku menyebar luas sampai ke beberapa Negara, mereka memintaku untuk konser disana."

Idol beraksesoris kucing itu terlihat menghela napasnya pelan. Choromatsu mulai panik ketika dilihatnya wajah Hashimoto yang mulai menampakkan kesedihan. "Sampai akhirnya aku mendapatkan tour dunia ku, aku senang karena akan bertemu penggemarku di lain negara, namun hal itu hilang sudah, hiks –Nyaa~" Gadis bersurai merah muda itu kini sebuk menyeka air mata yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

Choromatsu sempat panik, namun akhirnya ia mampu bersikap tenang. Melihat sang pujaan hati menangis, dirirnya berinisiatif memberikan tepukan ringan pada ubun-ubun Hashimoto. Kata-kata yang di keluarkan pun terlihat serius, membuat Hashimoto terpaku menatap kedua bola mata hitam Choromatsu. "Nyaa-chan, percaya padaku, kita akan keluar dari sini." Garis bibir yang biasanya menukik ke bawah itu, kini menukik ke atas, memberikan sebuah senyuman khas Choromatsu. "Kau akan memulai Tour duniamu, dan aku akan menontonmu di setiap negara.".

"Kau yakin, nyaa~?"

"Yah, aku akan mencari pekerjaan setelah keluar disini, dan menabung untuk menontonmu." Telapak tangan Choromatsu yang berada di ubun-ubun kepala Hashimoto kini bergerak perlahan, mengusap surai merah muda Hashimoto lembut. Bola mata hitam Choromatsu kini melirik pada Todomatsu dan Jyuumatsu yang masih asik bercanda ria di depan sana."Tapi sebelum itu…., Jyuushimatsu!"

Jyuushimatsu menoleh ketika ia merasa terpanggil. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Bisa kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada pulau ini, dan bagaimana cara mencari jalan keluarnya?".

"Baiklah!"

 **~Pulau~**

Sepasang mata yang memakai kontak lensa itu terlihat berkedip beberapa kali. Cahaya yang tiba-tiba saja masuk melalu retinya, membuatnya kembali memejamkan mata sejanak. Ia menoleh ke samping, pandangannya yang masih kabur menangkap bekas-bekas perapian yang berada di dekatnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing, perlahan ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. Kelopak matanya masih terasa berat untuk terbuka. Dalam pandangan setengah buram ia melihat hamparan hijau yang luas tersaji di hadapannya. Sepertinya ia tengah berada di hamparan rumput, dengan pohon rindang berada di belakangnya.

Semilir angin yang terasa sejuk datang menghampirinya. Membuat dirinya memeluk pundaknya saat ia sadar bahwa pakaian yang ia kenakan hanyalah tanktop biru. Penglihatannya kini sudah mulai jelas, dari suasana yang ia rasakan kemungkinan ini sudaj pagi. Tiba-tiba ia teringat tentang dirinya yang terdampar di sebuah pulau, juga monster yang berniat ingin memakannya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya masih bisa sadar, atau mungkin tempat ini adalah surga?.

Tempat yang ia lihat kini berbeda dari tempat sebelumnya, selalu gelap oleh tebalnya kabut. Tempat ini cukup indah, hamparan rumput yang luas menyejukkan pandangannya. Langit tampak bewarna biru muda, sangat bersih, sinar matahari yang terasa hangat juga menyambut kesadarannya tadi. Pepohan mengelilingi hamparan rumput tersebut, juga di tengahnya kalau ia tidak salah lihat, itu adalah sebuah danau kecil yang cukup indah.

Oke.

Dia benar-benar berada di surga.

Itu artinya, ia sudah mati.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar."

Pandangannya langsung teralih pada sesuatu yang berada di atasnya. Tepatnya di antara dahan pohon. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat seseorang serba hitam dan ungu tengah terbaring dengan santainya di atas sana. Tidak jelas, karena beberapa daun menghalangi penglihatannya melihat orang tersebut.

"S-siapa?"

Bola matanya dapat melihat kalau sosok itu menggeliat di atas sana, suara geramannya terdengar berat, membuatnya yakin kalau orang itu adalah seorang pria. Suara ranting serta daun yang saling bergesekan terdengar ketika orang tersebut melompatkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Ia sempat terkejut, karena jarak antara tanah dan dahan pohon tersebut cukup jauh. Tidak mungkin jika orang tersebut dapat selamat ketika melompat ke bawah.

Namun dirinya salah, orang itu justru selamat ketika menapaki rerumputan di bawahnya. Orang itu menggunakan baju dengan terusan celana yang tidak terpisah bewarna hitam. Memang tidak terlalu ketat, tapi cukup untuk menampilkan bentuk tubuh langsing orang tersebut yang sempurna di matanya. Posisinya memunggunginya, membuatnya sedikit merasa terheran karena terdapat ekor ungu yang panjang muncul dari bokong seksi orang tersebut.

Uhuk-

tiba-tiba dirinya tersedak.

Sungguh, tapi selain dari ekor itu. Ia juga heran ketika melihat sepasang telinga menyerupai kucing bewarna ungu muncul di kedua sisi kepalanya. Bukan hanya telinganya yang bewarna ungu, pergelangan juga kaki orang tersebut bewarna ungu. Terlebih telapak tangan dan kaki tersebut benar-benar menyerupai kucing.

Pantaskah jika orang tersebut ia sebut 'orang'?.

"Sekedar memberitahu, kau pingsan selama dua hari." Ucap manusia kucing tersebut. Ia terkejut ketika manusia kucing itu membalikkan badannya, menatap sepasang bola matanya dengan pandangan setengah terbuka. Bola mata manusia kucing tersebut memiliki warna ungu yang sangat cerah, juga beberapa pasang kumis muncul di pipinya. Dan hanya bagian wajah itulah yang kulitnya tidak bewarna ungu. Rambutanya sedikit berantakan.

Manis.

Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tergagap ingin mengucap sesuatu untuk membalas ucapan manusia kucing di hadapannya, namun tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang terdengar. Ia masih terlalu shock melihat kehadiran manusia jadi-jadian di hadapannya. Manusia kucing itu kemudian memutar kedua bola matanya malas saat melihat responnya. kembali sosok tersebut memunggunginya, mungkin bersiap untuk pergi. "Sekarang kau sudah sadar, aku akan pergi.".

Sebuah kesimpulan terlintas di kepalanya. Jadi, manusia kucing itu telah menyelamatkannya, kah? Merawatnya ketika ia pingsan selama dua hari?. Baiknya~. Dan artinya, ia belum mati.

Seorang Karamatsu yang dikira mati oleh kawan-kawannya ternyata masih hidup.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Akhirnya Karamatsu dapat mengeluarkan suaranya ketika sebelumnya seperti tercekat di tenggorokkan. Tangannya terangkat seperti ingin menahan manusia kucing tersebut untuk tidak pergi, ia ingin berdiri, namun rasa sakit di pahanya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya!" lanjutnya.

"Tch, tidak ada gunanya juga kalau memberitahukan siapa aku padamu." Manusia kucing itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ekspresi malas yang terlihat suram itu di tunjukkan pada Karamatsu. Ia hanya mampu menelan ludah ketika merasakan aura aneh di sekeliling manusia kucing tersebut. Namun, bibirnya kini malah tertarik ke samping, memamerkan senyuman khasnya pada manusia kucing yang melihatnya dengan ogah.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku memberitahukan namaku padamu, Kitty~"

"Tidak butuh. Dan apa-apaan panggilan itu!"

"Selama kau tidak mau memberitahu namamu, aku akan memanggilmu Kitty, Kitty~"

Manusia kucing itu menggeram jengkel. "Itu terdengar menyakitkan." Ungkapnya. "B-baiklah namaku Ichimatsu, aku adalah salah satu sampah yang terkena kutukan di pulau ini."

"Kutukan?"

"Merepotkan, tapi sepertinya aku harus menceritakanmu tentang semuanya. Namun sebelum itu…" Bola mata ungu tersebut menatap lurus pada paha Karamatsu yang kini mulai terlihat mulus, sepertinya obat yang ia berikan mulai memberikan efek. "Pakailah celanamu."

"Hah?" Dengan gerakan patah-patah pada persendian lehernya, Karamatsu menatap horror ketika ia tahu bahwa dirinya memang sedang tidak menggunakan celana hanya celan dalam yang lagi-lagi bergambar wajahnya, pantas dingin. "Huwaa! di mana celanakuuu?"

"Di sebelahmu."

"KENAPA KAU MEMBUKANYA?!"

"Biar lebih mudah mengobati lukamu."

"-ARGH!"

"Kenapa panik?"

"TENTU SAJA, AKU MALU!"

"Malu kenapa? Hanya ada aku di sini."

"YA, JUSTRU ITU AKU MALU, ICHIMATSUUU!"

"…. Kau aneh. Makhluk-makhluk di sini bahkan banyak yang tidak memakai celana."

"KAU YANG LEBIH ANEH!"

"Tch, diamlah. Berisik. Atau kubuang saja celanamu."

"NO!"

Karena sadar dan sibuk mengurusi warna merah pada wajahnya, Karamatsu sampai lupa untuk memberitahukan namanya pada Ichimatsu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
~TBC~**

A/N: Chap tiga selesai –uhu!. Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan tanya. Btw, aku sudah membuat Fanart tentang ff ini, yang mau lihat ada di FB saya :3 . Dan okelah, tanpa banyak bacot langsung kubalas saja review kalian~

 **Fushigi desu Yamiharu Qiya:**.OYESH! yang di omake tebakanmu benar semua~ selamat :D anda mendapatkan uang tunai sebeser lima miliyar rupiah, dan jangan lupa potong pajak sebesar 100% /ditabok/

 **Koro-kun:** Ahahah… iya benar, sudah terjawab di chap ini kan? www

 **Cookiezivers:** TENANG MBAK, INI SUDAH SAYA LANJUTKAN /caps nak/. Ah, terimakasih udah bilang fic ini emejing :'''' /nyusut ingus/

 **Ayunf3:** yayaya, yang di omakenya benar kok, si Ichi sama Kara. Aku mah mana tega kalo misalnya benar-benar ngebunuh si Kara :'''' Karamatsu is my Boyfriend /ghundhulmu!/. haha.. oke, berdoa aja aku kuat ngelanjutin ini fic sampe endingnya XD amin~

 **Nadia S:** ini udah lanjut :3 dan Kara nggak mati kok, aku cuma becanda~. Ah, iya, OsoChoro memang asupan yang paling penting XP.

 **AnisRinn:** haha, iya, pairnya benar semua XD. Nah, ini sudah aku lanjutkan, maaf kalau agak lama~

 **Special thaks:** buat yang mem-favs dan mem-foll ff ini -/\\-.


	4. Penyihir

_**(Bukan chap sebelumnya)**_

" _Oi, berhenti!"_

 _Seorang pria, berumur dua puluh tahun lebih, menggenggam erat sebelah tangan seorang gadis sebayanya yang sejak tadi terus berjalan menjauhinya. Pria itu rupanya berusaha menahan pergerakan sang gadis yang diketahui tengah dilanda perasaan amarah. Ia tahu apa yang gadis itu ingin lakukan setelahnya, pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Tangan pucat yang terasa dingin itu berhasil tergenggam, memberhentikan langkah kaki jenjang lawan jenisnya. "Jangan lakukan itu, kumohon." Lanjut pria tadi._

 _Gadis itu memasang ekspresi kesal, ia memang sedang diliputi perasaan marah yang amat sangat. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, tetapi disalahkan. Para penduduk di tempat tinggalnya berbondong-bondong untuk mengusir dirinya. Menuduh bahwa ialah yang menyebar penyakit mematikan di pulau tempat ia tinggali. Ia tertangkap, tentu saja. Bagaimana lagi caranya kabur jika ratusan menusia telah mengepung tempat tinggalmu?. Namun diantara manusia yang terlihat sehat, ada pula beberapa di antara mereka memiliki penyakit kulit seperti melepuh kemudian melembek dan menghitam._

 _Dengan kata lain, membusuk._

 _Mungkinkah itu penyebabnya?_

 _Ia diikat secara paksa. Surai rambut yang sebelumnya ia ikat tinggi itu kini telah berantakkan seakan tidak terurus. Orang-orang yang telah mengikatnya terus memakinya dengan perkataan yang tidak senonoh serta benda-benda aneh di lemparkan ke arahnya. Gadis itu tentu saja tidak mau di perlakukan seperti itu. Kemudian, entah apa lagi yang gadis itu lakukan..._

 _Tiba-tiba saja, para manusia yang mengikatnya, melemparinya, memakinya, telah tergeletak tidak bernyawa._

 _Gadis itu pun akhirnya berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Sudah cukup. Ia sudah muak. Dirinya pun tergerak untuk melakukan hal-hal yang lebih buruk setelah ini karena telah dituduh yang tidak-tidak. Tetapi di tengah jalan, ia malah ditahan oleh seorang pria. Pria yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi di tempat tinggalnya, seorang raja._

 _Namun tangan sang raja langsung ditepisnya begitu saja oleh sang gadis yang kini menolehkan kepalanya melihat si pria dengan jengkel._

" _Aku tidak peduli, Osomatsu!"_

 _Osomatsu. Ya, benar, Osomatsu adalah nama pria tersebut. Ia terlihat mengenakan jubah bewarna merah di belakang tubuhnya, juga sebuah mahkota yang menghiasi surai hitamnya. Mata merah cerah-nya menatap gadis tersebut -yang kini balas menatapnya jengkel- dengan ekspresi memelas. "Kalau kau melakukan ini, semuanya akan semakin membencimu."_

 _Gadis itu melirikkan matanya ke arah lain ketika Osomatsu terus menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Ia tidak akan tergoda, pikirnya. "… Bukankah, memang seperti itu?" Tudung dari jubah yang ia kenakan cepat-cepat ia tarik untuk menutupi kepalanya hingga menutupi sepasang matanya kala ia menunduk. "Mereka memang membenciku."_

 _Osomatsu cemberut ketika melihat gadis di depannya menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung jubah yang gadis itu kenakan. Ia jadi tidak bisa melihat sepasang mata indah itu lagi, kan?. "Setidaknya…" Tangannya pun secara iseng ia gerakkan untuk membuka sebagian tudung jubah sang gadis. Sebelah tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menarik dagu gadis tersebut -yang lebih pendek darinya- ke atas agar dirinya bisa melihat sepasang mata yang telah mampu membuatnya terlena._

 _Dalam artian, jatuh cinta._

 _Ia tersenyum lebar. Menampilkan deretan giginya yang bersih._

" _Aku mencintaimu…."_

 _Sebuah ciuman singkat terasa di dahi sang gadis._

" _Choromatsu~"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pulau**

 **Chapter 4**

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Pulau © Kurado Ssen

Main Pair: OsoChoro, KaraIchi/IchiKara(?), JyuushiTodo, Christmas Couple (HiroNashiro). (yang Slight-nya cari sendiri/oi!)

Rated: T. Untuk M-nya selesai bulan Puasa aja, wk.

Warning: Gore, mungkin. Para matsu disini tidak bersaudara. AU. Mengambil beberapa karakter dalam game RPG Osomatsu-san. Terdapat monster-monster khayalan. Typos. Bahasa suka-suka Author. Death chara/?.

 **.**

FF ini tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, hanya hobi semata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Dasar penyihir!'**

"D-diamlah…"

' **Kau telah menyebarkan penyakit aneh di pulau ini!'**

"Tidak mungkin…"

' **Mati saja Kau!'**

"…. Eh?"

' **Ikat dia! Bakar dia hidup-hidup!'**

"TIDAKKK!"

"CHOROMATSU, BANGUN!"

"AHH!" Sepasang kelopak mata Choromatsu terbuka secara paksa. Terbangun dengan cara yang seperti itu, tentu saja tidak mengenakkan perasaannya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia merasa kalau dirinya baru saja telah berlari beratus-ratus meter, kemudian terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam. Untung saja ia tidak mati karena jantungan akibat perlakuan Todomatsu yang membangunkannya secara paksa.

"Ada apa? sejak tadi kau mengigau yang tidak-tidak." Tanya Todomatsu khawatir. namun tatapan khawatir Todomatsu hanya dibalas dengan delikkan Choromatsu. Choromatsu merasa kesal karena pemuda pecinta merah muda itu telah membangunkannya, membuatnya sukses mendapatkan serangan jantung. Detak jantungnya sendiri masih belum berdenyut secara normal. Todomatsu yang mendapatkan delikkan Choromatsu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran dengan respon Choromatsu setelah ia bertanya dengan khawatir.

Hei, meskipun biasanya Todomatsu bermuka dua, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar khawatir, serius!.

Mungkin. Heh?.

"Ah, tidak apa." Jawab Choromatsu singkat. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya, kemudian jemarinya secara reflek memijit keningnya saat dirasakan pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Ia juga mengingat-ngingat tentang mimpinya tadi. "Aku... hanya bermimpi seperti yang diceritakan Jyuushimatsu, semalam."

"Oh, tentang Osomatsu?"

Choromatsu mengangguk pelan.

"Ini, sebaiknya minum dulu." Todomatsu segera menyidorkan air pada Choromatsu, wadah dari air tersebut memang bukanlah sebuah gelas, tetapi dedaunan yang di gulung dan dibentuk hingga menyerupai wadah gelas. Yah, mengharapkan benda-benda mewah di pulau ini sepertinya tidak mungkin. Choromatsu pun menerima gulungan daun berisi air tersebut.

Ia segera menegak air pemberian Todomatsu dengan perlahan. Air yang melewati tenggorokannya benar-benar ampuh untuk melegakan dahaga. Detak jantung yang terasa cepat lama-kelamaan kembali berdetak normal. Sementara Choromatsu asik menegak minumannya, matanya mengedar ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari teman-temannya yang lain.

Namun sejauh ia mengedar, hanya Todomatsu saja yang ia lihat di dalam gua bersamanya.

"Todomatsu, yang lainnya mana?" Tanya Choromatsu begitu air yang ia minum dalam wadah gulungan daun telah habis. Todomatsu tersentak sesaat ketika mendapatkan pertanyaan tersebut. Kemudian ia menggaruk bagian tengkuknya seraya tertawa setengah hati.

"Jyuushimatsu bilang, karena sudah pagi, dia ingin mengajak kita berjalan-jalan sekitar gua. Tapi karena kau masih terlalu lelap, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, akhirnya aku menemanimu." Jelas pemuda pecinta merah muda tersebut. Namun mulutnya masih saja mengeluarkan sebuah tawa yang terdengar tidak ikhlas. Choromatsu menatap Todomatsu penuh selidik. Dan kekehan pelan terdengar dari mulut Choromatsu ketika ia tahu jawabannya.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Todomatsu."

Todomatsu sontak menatap Choromatsu dengan heran seakan meminta penjelasan dari pemuda hijau tersebut. Kenapa bisa-bisanya temannya itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang berbohong?. Todomatsu terbata merespon Choromatsu "E...EHH? A-aku tidak berbohong!" Tangannya pun tergerak untuk menyilang di depan dadanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu, Choromatsu?!."

"Kau menemaniku bukan karena tidak tega membangunkanku." Kembali Choromatsu mengeluarkan kekehan pelan. Ia juga ikut menyilangkan tangannya seperti Todomatsu, matanya pun perlahan terlihat serius, bibir yang sebelumya terkekeh itu kembali membentuk garis yang menukik ke bawah. "Kau hanya tidak ingin melihat Jyuushimatsu bersama Nyaa-chan dan Totoko-chan, kan?"

Todomatsu tersentak.

"Maksudku- kau hanya ingin berdua saja dengan Jyuushimatsu." Jelas Chormatsu, matanya masih saja memandang Todomatsu dengan serius. Todomatsu kelabakan, ia tidak tahu lagi ingin memberikan respon seperti apa. Teman hijaunya itu benar-benar menebak perasaannya dengan tepat. Seharusnya ia tahu, Choromatsu itu salah satu temannya yang sangat peka. Choromatsu juga bisa dibilang satu-satunya orang terpintar ketika mereka masih menginjakkan kaki di bangku sekolah. Kepintaran Choromatsu masih ada sampai sekarang, rupanya. Bahkan Todomatsu terkadang melihat sosok Choromatsu persis seperti ibu-ibu.

Todomatsu memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya. Bibirnya ia manyunkan. "Tidak~ Kau tidak usah sok tahu dengan perasaanku, Choromatsu."

"Mudah saja, karena aku tahu sifatmu yang memiliki muka dua itu."

"Sudah! Jangan bahas itu lagi!" Todomatsu tiba-tiba meninggikan suaranya. Ia harus memberhentikan ocehan Choromatsu sebelum ia merasa kalau kedua belah pipinya akan memunculkan rona merah muda seperti warna kesukaannya. Choromatsu terdiam, Todomatsu tidak ingin teman hijaunya itu seenaknya mengatakan tentang perasaannya. Ia pun berniat untuk membalas. "Jadi, bagaimana tentang Osomatsu dalam mimpimu?" Todomatsu sedikit memamerkan senyum kucingnya. "kudengar kau mengigau kalau Osomatsu mencintaimu?".

"H-huh-"

Kali ini gantian Choromatsu yang tersentak, dan itu membuat Todomatsu memamerkan seringaian imut di wajahnya. "Itu sama sekali tidak Jyuushimatsu ceritakan, kan?".

Choromatsu terlihat tergagap ketika membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Ia menunduk, Choromatsu juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bermimpi seperti itu.

Benar jika Jyuushimatsu bercerita kalau dulunya Osomatsu adalah seorang raja

Benar jika Jyuushimatsu bercerita kalau dulunya Osomatsu sangat mencintai seorang gadis-

-Seorang gadis yang dituduh telah menyebarkan penyakit di pulau ini.

Namun Choromatsu sama sekali tidak ingat kalau Jyuushimatsu bercerita jika nama dari gadis tersebut ternyata memiliki nama yang sangat persis dengan dirinya.

"Itu hanya delusiku saja, Todomatsu. Atau mungkin aku terlalu stress dengan pulau ini." Akhirnya Choromatsu berhasil menyimpulkan, dan menjawab pertanyaan Todomatsu dengan tenang. "Mimpi memang selalu aneh, lagi pula Osomatsu mencintai seorang gadis, bukan laki-laki sepertiku." Ucapnya secara logis. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia bergidik begitu mengingat bahwa Osomatsu telah berubah menjadi manusia separuh naga, dan sekarang tengah menargetkannya sebagai makanan.

Osomatsu yang ternyata dulunya adalah seorang pemimpin di pulau ini,

telah dikutuk oleh seorang penyihir.

Namun bukan Osomatsu saja, seluruh manusia yang berada di sana juga terkena kutukannya. Saat itu sebagian besar dari mereka telah terserang penyakit kulit, bahkan efeknya membuat mereka kehilangan kesadaran sebagai manusia. Entah siapa yang melakukannya, namun penduduk di pulau tersebut menyalahkan seorang penyihir. Membuat sang penyihir marah hingga akhirnya ia mengutuk pulau beserta isinya.

Seluruh penduduk di sana berubah menjadi manusia setengah binatang. Namun saat itu Jyuushimatsu tengah menyelam. Ingin menyelamatkan seseorang, katanya. Ketika Todomatsu bertanya 'Siapa?' Jyuushimatsu menjawab bahwa ia telah lupa. Rupanya, kutukan setengah binatang itu tidak berlaku di dalam air. Hanya keabadian yang Jyuushimatsu terima.

Dan itu telah terjadi seratus tahun yang lalu.

Mereka tidak bisa mati. Monster-monster yang telah terbunuh akan kembali bergenerasi walau dalam waktu yang lama, sekitar satu bulan.

Dan Choromatsu bergidik, mengingat ikan yang ia makan akan hidup lagi. Akankah ikan-ikan tersebut hidup kemudian berenang di dalam perutnya? Lalu membalas perlakuan sadisnya yang telah menusuk Ikan-ikan tersebut kemudian memakannya?. Namun Choromatsu akhirnya dapat bernapas lega, ketika ia kembali mendengar bahwa membunuh sosok abadi di pulau tersebut adalah dengan cara memakannya.

Pantas saja Osomatsu ingin memakannya. Pastinya sangat tidak enak jika naga merah tersebut memakan makhluk-makhluk busuk lainnya untuk membunuh.

Kata Jyuushimatsu, ada empat orang yang tidak terkena penyakit kulit itu. Dan salah satunya diduga kuat sebagai penyihir. Ninja kuning itu juga mengatakan kalau ada manusia setengah kucing yang sangat dekat dengannya. Kesempatan bagus, Choromatsu berpikir jika manusia setengah kucing yang Jyuushimatsu maksud bisa membantu mereka untuk mengalahkan sang penyihir. Dan akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari pulau ini hingga tidak memakan korban jiwa lagi. Tapi..., bisa saja penyihir itu adalah manusia kucing itu, atau mungkin...

Jyuushimatsu sendiri?.

Mendengar cerita dari Jyuushimatsu sudah pasti kalau monster naga di sana bukanlah penyihirnya.

Pikiran Choromatsu pun kembali pada Osomatsu.

Osomatsu pasti tahu siapa penyihir yang dimaksud.

Secara, naga itu mencintainya.

Detak jantung kembali terasa cepat di dalam tubuh Choromatsu. Reflek, jemari pemuda hijau itu meremas kemeja bagian dadanya. Napasnya terasa sesak. Bukan! ini bukan karena ia cemburu atau apa.

Perasaan yang tidak enak kembali menghampirinya.

Tapi- hei! masa iya dia cemburu pada sesosok monster yang jelas-jelas ingin memakannya?!

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"T-Totoko, awas!"

Choromatsu dan Todomatsu sama-sama terbelalak ketika mereka saling bertatapan. Sayup-sayup mereka mendengar suara teriakan khas seorang gadis yang mereka kenal, itu suara Totoko dan diikuti teriakan Hashimoto. Choromatsu segera berdiri sementara Todomatsu masih diam terduduk.

Choromatsu berniat melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Sementara Todomatsu terlalu takut untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti teman hijaunya. Todomatsu hanya menatap pungggung Choromatsu yang semakin menjauh dengan perasaan takut bercampur gelisah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Pulau~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(KaraIchi scene)

"Bunuh penyihirnya, maka kau bisa keluar dari pulau ini." Ucap Ichimatsu usai bercerita tentang pulau tempat tinggalnya, mulai dari asal mula bahwa dulunya pulau ini adalah sebuah wilayah kerajaan, Ichimatsu yang ternyata bekerja sebagai seorang pandai besi, penyakit kulit aneh yang menyebar di wilayahnya, hingga seorang penyihir yang dituduh sebagai penyebabnya dan berakhir tentang kutukan. Usai bercerita, Ichimatsu terlihat kelelahan sendiri. Ia belum pernah berbicara sepanjang ini sebelumnya. Dan ini semua karena sosok manusia bodoh di hadapannya.

Sungguh merepotkan, seharusnya ia tidak benar-benar menolong orang itu ketika diserang oleh monster.

Pemuda biru yang mendengar sepatah demi patah kalimat yang dilontarkan Ichimatsu, terus menatapnya dengan takjub. Ichimatsu melihat tatapan Karamatsu yang sedikit berbinar di sana, ia membalasnya dengan jengkel. "Apa?"

"Jadi kau sudah tua, tetapi masih terlihat muda seperti itu." Bola mata hitam Karamatsu menyelidik Ichimatsu dari bawah ke atas. "Hmph, sepertinya ada keuntungan tersendiri." Ucapnya dengan sedikit kekehan. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal celana, sekarang Karamatsu telah memakai celana panjangnya. Tanktop biru begambar wajahnya kini tertutupi oleh jaket hitam dengan lengan bewarna biru pemberian Ichimatsu ketika ia menggigil kedinginan saat mendengar cerita manusia kucing itu.

Ichimatsu bilang ia mendapatkan jaket itu dari salah seorang mereka yang telah meninggal di serpihan besi berbentuk burung raksasa. Saat itu Ichimatsu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar ketika mengatakan 'Burung raksasa'. Karamatsu hanya tertawa singkat mendengarnya. Ya, singkat. Karena ia keburu ditendang oleh Ichimatsu.

Oh, mungkin maksud burung raksasa itu adalah pesawat.

"Keuntungan?" Ichimatsu membeo, ekspresinya terlihat memandang tidak setuju "Tch, justru lebih baik aku mati dari pada muda terus seperti ini." Ucapnya dengan nada datar yang terdengar malas.

"Non~ non~ Ichimatsu, jangan berkata seperti itu." Telunjuk Karamatsu tiba-tiba saja bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri tepat di depan bibir Ichimatsu yang terselip dua buah taring mungil. "Pasti ada takdir yang indah dari sang Dewa dengan nasib umur panjangmu itu." Karamatsu spontan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar seraya berdiri, tubuhnya mendadak memancarkan cahaya karena matahari pagi tepat berada di belakang tubuhnya. Manusia kucing itu hanya menatapnya dengan dongkol. "Ichimatsu bisa melihat manusia tertampan di muka bumi ini~"

"Yaitu..." Karamatsu menyeringai dramatis, sudut bibirnya ia tarik ke samping. Ichimatsu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu kata-kata yang diucapkan Karamatsu setelahnya.

"Me!" Dengan bangga Karamatsu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ichimatsu berkedip beberapa kali sebagai responnya.

Hening.

Hening.

Hen-

Cukup!

"Biarkan aku memakanmu."

"Eh?"

"Perkataanmu membuatku lapar. Daging manusia sepertinya tidak buruk." Karamatsu membeku ditempat, ia melihat jika tatapan Ichimatsu yang terduduk di bawah sana begitu dingin. Kemungkinan mampu membuat danau di tengah padang rumput sana berubah jadi es. Karamatsu yang awalnya begitu ingin bermain seluncur es segera membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Ini terlalu menyeramkan.

Karamatsu perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang ketika ia sadar jiwa predator mulai mempengaruhi Ichimatsu. Manusia kucing itu mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian seram pada mulutnya, cakar-cakar yang terselip pada jemari ungunya juga mulai memanjang. Ekor di gerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mata ungu cerah Ichimatsu kini menatap Karamatsu dengan pandangan lapar.

Karamatsu harus kabur.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa karena perkataannya mampu membuat Ichimatsu berubah jadi binatang liar yang ganas?.

"Grr~ jangan berharap bisa kabur, dasar manusia menyakitkan!" Pandangan setengah terbuka manusia kucing tersebut memandangnya tajam, seperti menusuk matanya begitu saja. Karamatsu tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang, perkataan-perkataan penuh menyakitkannya seakan lenyap begitu saja. Langkah kakinya semakin mundur ke belakang secara perlahan sementara Ichimatsu terus melangkah maju untuk mendekatinya.

"Kau benar, bertemu denganmu memang menguntungkan. Heh." Ichimatsu terkekeh ketika mengingat perkataan pemuda biru itu sebelumnya, ekspresinya terasa horror bagi Karamatsu. Oke, seharusnya Karamatsu berlari, sekarang. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, Karamatsu tidak ingin melakukannya.

Ada perasaan yang mengganjal dimana ia tidak mau meninggalkan Ichimatsu.

Sendiri...

Lagi?.

 **'Jangan..., pergi.'**

"I-ichimatsu..." Gumamnya terdengar berat. Ia terbelalak saat bayang-bayang wajah Ichimatsu yang menangis terlintas di kepalanya. Apa-apaan tadi itu? ia belum pernah melihat Ichimatsu sebelumnya, bukan? terlebih dalam bayangannya tadi, wajah Ichimatsu benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia normal, tanpa telinga kucingnya dan kumis.

Dheg.

Karamatsu melebarkan matanya, Sepertinya efek benturan di kepalanya masih terasa. Karamatsu pun terdiam di tempat, matanya menyipit menahan nyeri di kepalanya. Kakinya tidak lagi melangkah ke belakang. Ia hanya melihat samar-samar keberadaan Ichimatsu yang semakin mendekatinya.

Melihat Karamatsu lengah, Ichimatsu segera melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya. Menerjang persis seekor kucing yang sedang menangkap tikus.

Karamatsu tiba-tiba saja terjungkal kebelakang. Matanya terpejam menahan nyeri di bokongnya karena mendarat di tanah terlebih dahulu. Dengan posisinya yang telentang, Karamatsu mencoba bangkit. Tetapi, ia merasa berat. Karamatsu kembali membuka kelopak matanya.

Kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang menambahkan sebuah beban pada tubuhnya.

Tentu saja Ichimatsu!.

Monster kucing yang ingin memangsanya.

"Akhirnya, Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana lezatnya daging manusia!" Ucap Ichimatsu penuh kesenangan. Namun kesenangan Ichimatsu tentu saja menjadi mala petaka bagi Karamatsu. Ichimatsu kini terduduk di atasnya, kedua tangannya mengunci pergerakkan tangan Karamatsu dalam genggamannya dan menekannya di kedua sisi kepala Karamatsu. Dengan seringaian seram di wajahnya, Ichimatsu mulai mendekatkan taring mungilnya pada ceruk leher Karamatsu.

Karamatsu berusaha memberontak. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin pasrah termakan begitu saja. Kakinya meronta-ronta untuk menyingkirkan Ichimatsu di atasnya. Namun usahanya sia-sia, ia tidak lebih kuat dari Ichimatsu. Justru kakinya malah menegang ketika dirasakannya ekor Ichimatsu yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam celana panjangnya. Melingkari bagian paha dalamnya. Bulu-bulu halus dari ekor Ichimatsu membuat Karamatsu merasa geli.

"Ghh- Ichimat- Mmph-" Perkataan Karamatsu langsung di bungkam begitu saja oleh telapak tangan Ichimatsu yang berbentuk telapak tangan seekor kucing. Besar dan terasa sakit ketika ujung cakarnya sedikit menggores pipi Karamatsu.

Sekarang Karamatsu benar-benar tidak dapat bergerak barang sesenti pun. Semuanya telah di kunci oleh anggota badan sang manusia kucing. Karamatsu bergumam tidak jelas ketika telapak tangan Ichinatsu masih membekapnya. Rasanya, ia ingin menangis sekarang.

Ichimatsu menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Karamatsu.

"Diamlah, Kau berisik sekali." Bisik manusia kucing itu. Tatapan setengah terbukanya menatap Karamatsu dingin, meminta agar Karamatsu tidak lagi berusaha memberontak dan terus bergumam tidak jelas.

Sedetik kemudian, Karamatsu telah terdiam. Namun pancaran bola matanya terlihat berkilauan karena air mata yang ingin mengalir. Ichimatsu melihatnya dengan pandangan kosong. Air mata itu pun mengalir, melewati pelipis Karamatsu sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

Ichimatsu mendekatkan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan taring mungil tersebut pada sebelah mata Karamatsu. Pemuda biru itu panik dalam diam. Telinga tajam Ichimatsu dapat mendengar suara jantung Karamatsu yang berdetak cepat tidak karuan.

Karamatsu kembali memejamkan mata.

Ichimatsu menjilat air mata Karamatsu yang mengalir pada bagian pelipis.

"Asin." Komentarnya. "Aku penasaran bagaimana dengan bagian tubuhmu yang lain." Sebelah tangan yang sebelumya di pakai untuk mengunci pergerakan tangan Karamatsu kini tergerak untuk menarik sleting jaket yang pemuda biru itu kenakan. Merasa tangannya telah terbebas, Karamatsu reflek menggengam tangan Ichimatsu agar berhenti menarik sletingnya.

"TOLOOONGG!"

Telinga kucing Ichimatsu bergerak ke samping, dimana sebuah suara minta tolong tertangkap dalam indera pendengarannya. Ia kini kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, kepalanya menoleh menuju sumber suara.

Karamatsu menatap Ichimatsu bingung. Setelah merasakan jilatan di pelipisnya tiba-tiba saja ia melihat kalau Ichimatsu tertarik akan satu hal. Melihat pergerakkan telinganya, sepertinya Ichimatsu mendengar sesuatu yang tidak ia dengar. Tangan Ichimatsu tidak lagi membekapnya, ekornya tidak lagi melilit paha dalamnya -uhh, sekedar informasi, tadi itu benar-benar geli. Karamatsu pun bernapas lega. Melihat Ichimatsu sedikit lengah, pemuda biru itu sempat berpikir mencari cara untuk melarikan diri.

Ichimatsu berdiri, ia tidak lagi menduduki Karamatsu. Sebelum langkah kakinya tergerak untuk melangkah menuju sumber suara, Ia melirik sinis pada Karamatsu terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan..., pergi."

Ucapan itu.

Karamatsu hanya terbengong. Bukankah kata-kata yang diucapkan manusia kucing itu persis dengan sekelebat bayangan yang seenak jidat melintas di kepalanya tadi?.

Sungguh, apa itu sihir Ichimatsu agar ia tidak dapat pergi kemanapun?!

Hmph.

Baiklah kalau itu maunya.

"Ichimatsu!" Karamatsu segera mendirikan tubuhnya. Langkah kakinya kini bergerak cepat untuk berlari. Namun bukan untuk melarikan diri. Melainkan mengikuti langkah kemana Ichimatsu pergi.

"Aku ikut!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~**

 **A/N: Yah, oke, Chap 4 selesai~ Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas ripiu kalian sekarang. belum sempat liat karena kuota menipis :''. Mungkin nanti akan saya balas kalau udah beli kuota.**

 **Ada yang berbeda dengan gaya penulisan? yah, kali ini nulsanya lewat hape sih wwwwe /ya udah itu doank/ /ditabok/**

 **Ngomong2 saya ada pertanyaan nih? Cocok gak sih kalo cerita ini genrenya Horror/Tragedy? *emot pinguin***

 **Kadang saya merasa ini lebih cocok ke Fantasy, Adventure, mystery, atau malah humor :'''v**

 **yasudahlah, itu saja. Saya tunggu ripiunya ya~**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pulau**

 **Chapter 5**

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Pulau © Kurado Ssen

Main Pair: OsoChoro, KaraIchi/IchiKara(?), JyuushiTodo, Christmas Couple (HiroNashiro). (yang Slight-nya cari sendiri/oi!)

Rated: T? T+? M? Ah, sudahlah. Saya bingung sama Rated-nya /Digebuk/

Warning: Gore, mungkin. Para matsu disini tidak bersaudara. AU. Mengambil beberapa karakter dalam game RPG!Osomatsu-san. Terdapat monster-monster khayalan. Typos. Bahasa suka-suka Author. Death chara/?.

 **.**

FF ini tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, hanya hobi semata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam pandangan sepasang bola mata emas Jyuushimatsu, terpantul sebuah bayang –tidak, tetapi 'delapan buah' bayangan seperti sekawanan kelelawar yang kini berusaha untuk mengincarnya. Juga, jangan lupakan Hashimoto dan Totoko yang tengah mencari perlindungan di balik tubuh Jyushimatsu. Jyuushimatsu memandang penuh awas, kedua lengannya yang tenggelam karena kelebihan kain itu kini tergerak untuk mengambil material senjatanya di dalam kantung coklat yang ia sampirkan di pinggulnya.

Hashomoto dan Totoko terus berteriak panik. Sejujurnya, itu cukup membuat Jyuushimatsu kebingungan sendiri ingin menenangkan kedua perempuan itu atau melawan sekawanan kelelawar yang bisa saja memangsa mereka saat itu juga. Yang ninja lakukan sekarang ternyata hanyalah memandang sekawanan kelelawar tersebut dengan bola mata emasnya yang melebar. Salah satu tangannya sudah bersiap di dalam kantung coklatnya, menggenggam beberapa _senbon_ beracun di sela-sela jemarinya untuk dilesatkan ke bagian vital dari sekawanan kelelawar di hadapannya.

Mereka berada di sebuah curang yang cukup terjal. Jalan yang mereka lewati sebenarnya hanya cukup untuk satu orang, membuat mereka bersempit-sempitan karena Hashimoto dan Totoko terus berusaha mendapat perlindungan di balik tubuh Jyuushimatsu. Di belakang mereka adalah tebing, sementara di depan adalah jurang, dengan anak sungai mengalir begitu derasnya di bawah sana. Jyuushimatsu memandang ke bawah, ia nyaris terpeleset karena ulah Hashimoto dan Totoko. Jika terpeleset, mungkin –yah, mungkin ia memang tidak akan mati karena hanyut terbawa sungai.

Tetapi langsung tertusuk oleh bebatuan lancip sepanjang turunan jurang.

Dan itu sakit walau ia tahu dirinya tidak akan mati.

Jika mereka memilih untuk terus maju ataupun berbalik ke arah sebelumnya, itu semua sudah terlambat. Mereka sudah dikepung, tentu saja oleh para sekawanan kelelawar tersebut. lagi-lagi yang Hashimoto dan Totoko lihat, sekelompok kelelawar itu memiliki wajah dan bentuk tubuh nyaris menyerupai manusia kalau saja mereka tidak memiliki sepasang sayap hitam dan ukuran tubuhnya yang bahkan sedikit melibihi manusia normal. Manusia kelelawar jejadian itu tidak memakai pakaian, malah. Dan jangan lupakan bagian menjijikkannya, kulit sepanjang wajah, tubuh bagian atas hingga bawah itu telah terkelupas, bau busuk lagi-lagi tercium.

Sungguh, awalnya, mereka hanya ingin menikmati matahari pagi yang berada di puncak bukit sana. Tetapi hal itu kandas sudah saat serangan tiba-tiba dari delapan manusia kelelawar menghadang mereka.

Lima _senbon_ kini Jyuushimatsu lesatkan tepat mengenai salah satu manusia kelelawar yang menghadang arah jalan kembali menuju gua. Lima _senbon_ beracun tersebut pun segera tertancap di beberapa titik vital, membuat salah satu manusia kelelawar tersebut tumbang kemudian jatuh berguling-guling menuju jurang sebelum akhirnya tertancap batu lancip yang langsung menembus perutnya. Merasa kalau salah satu jalan untuk kembali menuju gua terbuka, Jyuushimatsu segera menyuruh Hashimoto dan Totoko pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Kalian berdua, pergilah! Aku akan mengalahkan mereka!" perintahnya. Walau mulutnya terbuka seperti ingin tertawa tetapi sorot mata emasnya memandang tajam kedua gadis yang bersamanya untuk segera pergi menyelamatkan diri. Hanya saja, Totoko terlihat tidak terima, ia merasa tidak enak hati jika harus meninggalkan ninja itu sendiri –mengingatkannya tentang Karamatsu yang ia pikir telah mati-. Namun belum sempat ia mengatakan beberapa kata untuk menolak dan lebih memilih bersama sang ninja, Jyuushimatsu segera menyelanya.

"Ahah! Jangan Khawatir, ini jenis monster yang mudah, dan aku sudah biasa, Totoko." Jyuushimatsu mengembangkan senyum lebarnya, terdapat _eyes smile_ di sana. Berusaha agar Totoko tidak khawatir padanya. Namun Totoko masih tidak mengerti, kenapa Jyuushimatsu bisa tenang begitu?. "Aku tidak akan mati! Aku 'kan abadi!".

Ah, benar.

Bagaimana Totoko bisa lupa kalau Jyuushimatsu telah hidup di pulau penuh monster ini selama seratus tahun? Pastinya mengalahkan monster adalah hal yang mudah, atau sangat mudah kerena Jyuushimatsu telah terbiasa melakukannya.

Setiap hari.

Setiap jam.

Setiap menit.

Setiap detik, juga pernah, mungkin.

Intinya, selama orang itu adalah Jyuushimatsu, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

Hashimoto menepuk pundak Totoko. Totoko menoleh, ia melihat sang idol kucing itu menganggukkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat agar ia menuruti perintah Jyuushimatsu dan segera pergi dari sana. Sempat ragu, dan akhirnya Totoko menyanggupi perintah Jyuushimatsu. Totoko dan Hashimoto pun kini mengambil langkah kaki cepat untuk segera melarikan diri. Tapi sialnya, salah satu manusia kelelawar yang lain dengan cepat menghalangi jalan Hashimoto dan Totoko.

"Jyuushimatsu, mereka terlalu cepat!" Kembali kedua perempuan itu memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang, agar tidak terserang oleh salah satu manusia kelelawar yang seenaknya menghalangi satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Posisi mereka bertiga kini saling memunggungi dengan tujuh monster manusia kelelawar yang mengepung di sekeliling mereka.

Hashimoto mulai panik "Lakukan sesuatu, kita bisa mati disini, Nyaa!"

"Rencana B!" Jyuushimatsu berseru. Membuat kedua perempuan yang saling memungginya itu sedikit tersentak karena suara keras yang Jyuushimatsu serukan.

"Hah? Rencana B?" Tanya kedua perempuan itu serempak. Mereka terlihat bingung sejenak. Membuat rencana saja tidak, rencana A-nya juga belum pernah. Tiga monster di sana mulai terbang mendekati mereka, kuku-kuku tajam kedua kaki mereka terlihat bersiap untuk mencengkram pundak mangsanya. Hashimoto dan Totoko segera menunduk untuk mengelak cengkraman, sementara Jyuushimatsu segera memancarkan cahaya kuning yang menyilaukan penglihatan para monster tersebut –kelelawar tidak suka cahaya- memancar dari surat gulungan yang telah ia rapalkan jurus sebelumnya.

"Nah, Hashimoto! Totoko! Sekarang, pergilah! Dengan cahaya seterang ini, akan membutakan penglihatan mereka sesaat."

Cahaya kuning itu memang terang, tetapi tidak cukup menyilaukan bagi penglihatan manusia. Totoko dan Hashimoto kembali melangkahkan kaki-kaki mereka dengan cepat. Bergerak secepat mungkin untuk kabur sebelum sekawanan manusia kelelawar tersebut menyadarinya. Kedua perempuan tersebut terus berlari menuju gua yang sebelumnya mereka tempati untuk berlindung. Melewati jalan setapak sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik rimbunnya semak.

Suara tapak kaki mereka pun kian menjauh, sebelum akhirnya tidak terdengar lagi bagi pendengaran Jyuushimatsu. Seiring dengan cahaya yang semakin redup, Jyuushimatsu menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, saat ini pikirannya tidak lagi dibebani oleh dua pilihan antara melenyapkan ketujuh manusia kelelawar yang tersisa atau menenangkan dua gadis yang berisiknya minta ampun.

Beberapa detik setelahnya cahaya semakin redup, kemudian padam sepenuhnya.

Memunculkan kembali sosok Jyuushimatsu yang kini tertawa penuh percaya diri. Bola mata emasnya memandang ejek sekawanan manusia kelelawar tersebut. "Saatnya pertunjukkan, eh?!"

Salah satu dari manusia kelelawar tersebut menggeram karena merasa diejek oleh ninja kuning di hadapannnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, menampilkan sepasang gigi taring yang terlihat memanjang dan begitu runcing. Sosok itu mengepakkan sepasang sayap hitamnya, kuku-kuku tajam di kedua kakinya bersiap untuk mencengkram kedua bahu Jyuushimatsu.

Bak seorang pesulap, Jyuushimatsu tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempat. Salah satu manusia kelelawar yang tadi ingin mencengkram kedua bahunya, sukses menabrak tebing bebatuan tepat di belakangnya. Dari atas, tombak berujung runcing melesat menembus kabut dan segera tertancap tepat di punggung manusia kelelawar -yang menabrak tebing- hingga tembus melalui perutnya, bersamaan dengan sosok Jyuushimatsu yang kembali muncul pada punggung lawannya.

Monster tersebut memberontak, antara merasakan sakit pada tombak yang menembusnya atau berusaha mengusir Jyuushimatsu yang seenak jidat telah hinggap di jendel- punggungnya. Namun Jyuushimatsu malah terlihat menikmati. Mungkin, menurutnya menaiki punggung monster yang sedang memberontak kesakitan sama halnya dengan bermain kuda-kudaan.

Di punggung sang monster, kedua tangan Jyuushimatsu segera mencengkram kedua sisi kepala manusia kelelawar tersebut. Tanpa aba-aba, Jyuushimatsu segera memelintirnya, membuat persendian tulang leher lawannya patah, bahkan nyaris putus hingga tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

Jyuushimatsu kembali memandang awas pada manusia kelelawar yang tersisa. Bersiap sedia jika serangan tiba-tiba akan terjadi.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

Tunggu, kenapa hanya tinggal empat? Seingatnya tadi ada delapan manusia kelelawar, bukan? dua diantara mereka sudah ia kalahkan. Jadi, kemana dua lainnya?.

Seraya disibukkan melawan empat manusia kelelawar yang tersisa, Jyuushimatsu melirik kahawatir pada sebuah jalan setapak yang sebelumnya di lewati oleh Hashimoto dan Totoko.

 _Oh, tidak_.

Kemungkinan besar, kedua monster tersebut menyadari perginya para gadis, dan mereka segera mengikutinya. Tetapi untuk sekarang, Jyuushimatsu masih belum bisa menolong mereka berdua. Keempat manusia kelelawar di hadapannya harus ia selesaikan terlebih dahulu.

 **~Pulau~**

Hashimoto dan Totoko mendadak menghentikan langkah kaki mereka begitu dua monster kelelawar menghadang jalan mereka tepat di depan sana. Tanpa pikir panjang pada pertemuan kedua mereka, salah satu manusia kelelawar tersebut segera melesat maju kemudian mencengkram kedua pundak Totoko dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya.

Di sini Totoko tidak berhasil mengelak "Kyaaaa!"

"T-totoko, awas!" peringatan dari Hashimoto yang jelas-jelas sangatah telat. Telat, karena Hashimoto berseru 'awas' Setelah monster tersebut berhasil mencengkram kedua pundak Totoko dan akan di bawa entah ke mana. Hashimoto panik, pandangannya menoleh kesegala arah, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan Totoko sebelum benar-benar menjauh. "Oh, tidak. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, nyaa."

Sial, kenapa setelah Jyushimatsu mengambil alih untuk mengalahkan monster Kelelawar itu, monster itu tetap saja bisa melarikan diri?!.

Secara asal pun kini Hashimoto mengambil apapun benda yang berada di sekitar pijakannya, setelah itu ia mencoba membidikkan lemparannya. Entah itu membidik kaki atau apalah, yang terpenting membuat cengkraman tersebut lepas dan membebaskan kembali Totoko. Fokus mata Hashimoto memandang lurus pada manusia kelelawar tersebut, tangannya yang telah menggenggam sesuatu tergerak menuju belakang kepala, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparkannya secepat mungkin. Yah, berharap saja lemparannya itu akan sangat cepat dan keras yang akan menyembabkan sang monster merasa sakit.

Namun Hashimoto tidak menyadarinya, tidak menyardari 'benda' apa yang telah ia genggam secara acak sebagai objek untuk dilempar. Idol itu hanya terdiam kaku, bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai terlihat di wajahnya ketika dirasakannya benda yang menggeliat-menggeliat lembek di genggaman telapak tangannya.

Astaga..

Cacing, kah?

"UWAHHH!"

Dengan tenaga besar yang terkumpul dari rasa takut, ia pun melemparkannya. Benar saja, benda yang menggeliat-liat lembek itu adalah cacing dengan ukuran besar, mungkin sebesar lengan Hashimoto sendiri. Sungguh, ia mengira jika yang telah di genggamnya tadi adalah sebuah ranting pohon, setidaknya ranting pohon yang berlumut. Cacing itupun terbang ah- terlempar maksudnya- namun tidak sampai pada sang manusia kelelawar. Hashimoto memandang jijik pada cacing yang sudah terjatuh di tanah. Cacing itu aneh, makhuk menggeliat-menggeliat lembek itu mempunyai wajah manusia.

Ya, wajah manusia.

Ingin rasanya Hashimoto berkata kasar macam ' _Anjir!_ '.

Sementara dalam cengkraman sang manusia kelelawar, Totoko terus berusaha memberontak. Kedua tangannya yang terbebas ia usahakan untuk memukul-mukul kaki monster tersebut. Namun hal yang ia usahakan sejak tadi hanyalah sia-sia, monster itu sepertinya tidak merasakan apa-apa. Manusia kelelawar itu hanya mengepakkan sayapnya, membawa Totoko yang mulai menjauh dari daratan dan sosok Hashimoto.

Sebuah ranting berujung tajam, melesat cepat mengenai sayap tipis kiri sang kelelawar. "Jangan kau bawa, Totoko, monster sialan!" Dari arah samping, sesosok pemuda hijau berseru lantang, sepertinya dialah yang melesatkan ranting tadi. Totoko sempat melihat sang pemuda itu sekilas sebelum akhirnya terjembab ke tanah bersama sang monster yang keseimbangan terbangnya hilang.

Hashimoto dan pemuda hijau yang melihat itu buru-buru mendekati lokasi terjatuhnya Totoko. Sedikit khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa pada gadis berkucir dua itu. "Totoko!" seru mereka berdua. Di tendangnya wajah kelelawar oleh sang pemuda hingga terguling dua kali dari posisinya. Terlihat di sana, cengkraman pada pundak Totoko telah terlepas. Dengan segera Hashimoto membantu Totoko untuk segera bangkit dari posisinya. Sedikit mengaduh, dengan rasa sakit yang lumayan terasa, Totoko mencoba bangkit. Matanya melirik pada sang monster yang tidak sepenuhnya tumbang, makhluk itu sudah mulai bangkit kembali. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala yang mungkin berusaha menghilangkan rasa pening akibat tendangan sang pemuda hijau. Makhluk itu menggeram marah dengan sorot mata yang tajam pada sosok pemuda, mengepakkan sayap, membuat Totoko membulatkan matanya.

"Tidak! Choromatsu, menyingkir dari situ!"

Terlambat.

Seiring Choromatsu yang tengah menoleh melihat sang korban tendangannya. Kepakkan sudah terdengar. Monster itu melayang cepat, kini memilih Choromatsu sebagai sosok yang akan diajaknya terbang. "Argghh!" erang Choromatsu ketika dirasakannya kuku tajam sang manusia kelelawar menusuk pundaknya. "Hei, lepaskan!". Dalam sekejap, bahkan waktu terasa sangat cepat seperti tidak mengijinkan aksi penyelamatan untuk Choromatsu kali ini. Choromatsu sudah terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau, bahkan telah menyeruak menembus rindangnya dedaunan dari pohon-pohon tertinggi.

"Jangan lagi." Totoko jatuh berlutut dengan Hashimoto yang masih berusaha membopongnya. Menatap langit yang tertutup rindangnya dedaunan dengan pandangan nanar. _Sial_ , Ini sudah kedua kali bagi Totoko kehilangan sosok temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Eh, hallo. Eh, udah lama gak update. Eh, pendek. Yasudahlah, sebelum-sebelumnya lagi sibuk apalah-apalah itu dunia perkulihan sama hobi baru. Juga, feel di fandom ini menghilang(sedang nyasar di fandom pedang-pedangan). Tapi yah- akhirnya seneng aja gitu karna tau Osomatsu-san seas 2 bakal muncul bulan Oktober, uhu. Ini lagi pemanasan karna udah lama gak nulis, jadinya pendek, harusnya masih ada satu scene lagi;;;. Mudahan aja setelah Ososan muncul, feel balik lagi, bisa namatin nih fict(yang padahal saya belum mikir sama sekali endingnya bakal kek mana).**

 **Udah ah. Silahkan yang mau Review kritik saran atau apalah-apalah;;;.**


End file.
